


A Sense for the Future: Home Run

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: On re-reading the other stories in this AU, I thought that there was an 'unfinished' feel to them, and that there was potential for a fourth story....and it grew, and grew!





	A Sense for the Future: Home Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Elaine, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Artifact Storage Room 3](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Artifact_Storage_Room_3) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Artifact Storage Room 3’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/artifactstorageroom3/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> For PJ, who wanted to know how Jim and Belari coped with the return to Earth and their ICD training, and inspired me to find out for myself!
> 
> Again, many 'Trekkie' references, and once again, no insult intended to their fans and owners.

**_Part 1: Space Dock: - Earth:_ **   


As the ICD Patrol Vessel ‘Cascade Star’ eased her way to a full stop in her designated berth at Earth’s Alpha Space Dock, her captain, Joel Taggart allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction tinged with a touch of relief. 

The ‘Cascade Star’ represented one of the ICD’s or International Corps of Detectives’ premier vessels, and Joel was well aware of his responsibilities as her Captain. 

Although completely confident in his helmsman’s – and indeed, his own – capabilities, it was always a point of professional pride that he complete the docking manoeuvre at their home port with apparent ease and competence. 

Nodding to his command centre crew and deck officers in tacit appreciation, he rose from the Captain’s chair to prepare the rest of his passengers and crew for the many regulatory procedures necessary before they could board the shuttlecraft to take them to the planet’s surface. 

Needless to say, he, and certain other indispensible crew members would have to remain on board for the time being to secure the ship during her stay, and to oversee her re-provisioning and any minor repairs, but Joel always made certain that each and every one of his team enjoyed at least some much needed down-time between voyages. 

As his thoughts turned to the duty rosters, and automatically began to consider the myriad tasks required to maintain his ship in perfect condition, he nevertheless allowed himself a few moments of reflection, well aware that such introspection would be inevitably accompanied by sorrow and perplexity.  


Although in the view of the ICD’s directors and, indeed, Starfleet Command, the outcome of this most recent operation would no doubt be considered to have been a notable success, with all criminals captured alive and returned to the authorities on Rigel 6’s penal colony for prosecution and sentencing, Joel and the rest of his crew, plus the Detective Unit on board were still suffering from the trauma and after-effects of losing three of their colleagues. 

Certainly when the ‘Cascade Star’ had been despatched to pursue the notorious pirate and recent prison escapee, Dawson Quinn, no one on board would have been naive enough to consider the task to be either easy or routine. 

Rendezvousing en route with the USS Enterprise to pick up the ICD unit’s Captain, Simon Banks, and their Sentinel Detective Jim Ellison, plus his brand new Guide, Belari, everyone had concentrated their attention on the upcoming pursuit. 

However, having tracked the fleeing gang to a small, earth-type planet occupied by a less-than-sympathetic group of self-proclaimed ‘Survivalists’, the actual capture had proven to be far more complicated and dangerous than even their combined expertise had anticipated, and they had lost three of their colleagues in the ensuing fire fight. 

Two of the casualties had been members of the Star’s own security team, despatched without mercy by one of the gang, whilst the third was one of the Detectives’ own contingent, Detective Brian Rafe, who had sacrificed himself to protect the Sentinel and his new Guide. 

Joel felt his normally jovial face tugged downward in an expression of real grief as he considered all three. 

He well knew that his own crew felt the loss of the two troopers, even though the possibility of injury and / or death was part and parcel of the job. Both men had been popular and competent, and would be greatly missed. 

On the other hand, the loss of Detective Rafe had had a more serious and potentially divisive effect on the Detective Unit. 

Despite the fact that it was also a far from safe occupation, yet the expectancy of fatality or, indeed, serious injury was much less, and certainly not foreseen under the actual circumstances. 

The survivors of the unit, particularly Rafe’s ex-partner, Henri ‘H’ Brown, had taken their friend’s death very hard, as did Detective Megan Conner; a more recent recruit to the ICD’s ranks, who had entertained thoughts of forming a more personal relationship with the deceased detective. 

Both H and Megan, although appreciative of their friend’s courage and self-sacrifice, couldn’t help but feel a certain amount of resentment towards the Sentinel and Guide pair he had given his life to save, even though they were honest enough to realise that such resentment was probably misdirected, and the product of their profound grief. 

Part of the problem was undoubtedly the fact that the new partnership was untried, Belari not having received even basic training, so that the other detectives, and possibly even the rest of the crew couldn’t really be blamed for wondering if they should have even been included in the operation. 

Of course, what they didn’t know, and never would from either Jim or Belari, was that Rafe had had his own agenda when it came to breaking up the pair for his own benefit, and it was only his last-minute change of heart and final act of self-sacrifice which had redeemed him in their eyes and earned him their undying gratitude. 

Sighing aloud, and trusting that time would eventually heal the rift; Joel shook himself minutely and turned his thoughts once again to the needs of his ship.  


\------------------------------  
**_Jim & Belari’s cabin, Cascade Star:_**  


Deeply immersed in their own thoughts, Sentinel Jim Ellison and his Guide Belari moved around the cabin, desultorily packing up the last of their personal possessions before leaving the ship for the surface, firstly for a de-briefing at ICD HQ and then for some well-earned and much-needed R and R (and bonding time) at Jim’s apartment. After that, there would no doubt be a concentrated period of training and adjustment while Belari was brought up to speed in the skills he would need both to guide his Sentinel in the field and to become a full ICD operative. 

With a heart-felt but silent sigh, Jim surreptitiously scanned his little Guide, who moved about almost on auto-pilot, his mind and emotions plainly on other things. 

As Jim took in once again the sorrowful blue eyes and worrying pallor which overlay Belari’s normal healthy honey-toned skin he had to clamp down ruthlessly on his feelings of guilt for unintentionally causing his Guide’s distress by claiming the boy for his own, whilst firmly stifling a little natural, if selfish, irritation at the young man’s continuing depression. 

True, he had rescued Belari from a dreadful fate, and probable termination at the hands of heartless Florian traders when he had single-mindedly seized, cared for and bonded with the young half-breed, but in doing so he had effectively sentenced Belari to share in, and ultimately suffer from, all the harsh realities which made up the daily lives of all ICD operatives. 

He knew all too well that Belari was totally committed to him, and that the youngster loved him unconditionally. That much couldn’t be denied or fabricated thanks to their shared empathic and telepathic link. But Jim was at a loss as to how he could make things better for his little Guide, who even now was trying so hard to suppress the tiny sobs that threatened to escape, and whose stiff shoulders and occasional silent tears bore testimony to his deep disquiet and feelings of undeserved guilt. 

Carefully shielding his thoughts to prevent Belari picking up on his own unease, Jim considered their present plight. 

It was, after all, only a few weeks since the pair met and bonded, with all the new experiences and responsibilities such a commitment had laid on Belari’s very young and barely healed slender shoulders. 

Far from being granted the customary ‘bonding leave’ normally given to new Sentinel and Guide partnerships, Jim and Belari had been thrown immediately into their first off-world case despite Belari’s total lack of training in either his responsibilities as Guide to Jim or indeed any sort of practical field training. Throw a renegade telepath into the mix, and it was hardly surprising that the result couldn’t be anything less than a disaster in the making. 

Grimly Jim recalled that it was only two days since Dawson Quinn and his cronies had been delivered into the unforgiving hands of the Rigel 6 prison service, and only three since the ‘space burials’ of Detective Rafe and the two troopers. 

He had tried over and again to convince his lover that Rafe had died content in his belief that he had finally done the ‘right thing’, and, since Belari had actually felt the moment of the detective’s passing, and ‘heard’ his final thoughts he should let go of his guilt and accept the sacrifice for what it was. 

On the other hand, Jim’s more cynical and worldly side recognised that Rafe, a clandestine telepath and wannabe Guide had actually harboured less than amicable thoughts towards Belari right up until his last unselfish action. 

Not that Jim wasn’t grateful of course; but his gratitude was tempered by a healthy dose of realism as to how the situation could have panned out, to the detriment of his chosen, and very much beloved, Guide. 

It didn’t help that Megan and H had been more than self-absorbed in their grief, and less than supportive of the Sentinel and Guide pair, so that the past few days had left both Jim and Belari feeling strung out and stressed to a greater or lesser extent. 

To be honest, only their commanding officer, Simon Banks and Captain Joel Taggart had stood their ground with completely fair, objective and non-judgemental support, such that Jim and Belari were rescued from feeling like total pariahs and the unintentional instigators of the whole tragedy. 

Moving up behind Belari, Jim wrapped his strong arms around the slight figure and nuzzled the elegant neck beneath the luxuriant curls. 

“Hey, babe, talk to me” he commanded gently. “Don’t keep me in the dark, little one. I know you’re hurting again, even as you can tell I am. We have to keep our lines of communication open, baby. You need it, and so do I”. 

Finding it far easier in the circumstances to resort to their telepathic communication for such an emotional topic, Belari turned quickly in his Sentinel’s arms and buried his face in Jim’s neck. 

_‘I’m so sorry, Jim. I’m truly trying to control my feelings, honestly! I know it upsets you, and I really don’t mean to. It’s just that I can’t shake this feeling of guilt. Detective Rafe gave his life for me, and he didn’t even like me! I just don’t understand._

I mean, I’m truly grateful, because I didn’t want to leave you then any more than I want to now. You’re everything to me, and I love you so much. But it doesn’t seem fair! Will your friends ever forgive me? and the tears fell freely again to be soaked up in Jim’s uniform collar. 

Replying in kind, Jim ‘said’ _‘I don’t know what else to tell you, sweetheart. You felt – and heard – for yourself what Brian was thinking at the last, and I thought you were coming to terms with that. I’ve a feeling that it’s Megan and H’s disapproval which has unnerved you so much and put a brake on your mental healing, just when you need every bit of support you can get._

All I can say is that we will work through this, with or without their agreement or good will. Simon and Joel are totally with us, and I’m sure the de-briefing at the ICD will exonerate us from any blame. It was a tragedy, but not of our making, lover. Let it go. Please try, for my sake!’ 

He did feel a little uncomfortable at playing the guilt card and placing such an emotional burden on Belari’s young shoulders, but he hoped that it might help shift the little Guide’s focus away from his own destructive feelings onto something other than the tragic incident. 

As he expected, Belari swallowed hard and raised his beautiful if tear-streaked face to look into Jim’s concerned gaze. 

_‘I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to place such a burden on our partnership. I’ll try, truly I will, to get over it, I promise!’_

“I know you will little one” Jim said aloud. “We’ll get through this, although I’m afraid you’ll have much more to learn as our partnership develops, not all of it good, and I can’t tell you how sorry I am about that.” 

Meeting his gaze determinedly, Belari replied “It’s OK, Jim. You saved me, and I love you. It’s what Momma Neema would say was meant to be, and I accept that. It’s just that, right now, it feels so hard. I just need a little time, and your understanding, to deal with my new life and all it will bring. If you can be patient and give me that, I’ll really try to be everything you need me to be.” 

“I never doubted it, baby” whispered Jim, and he lowered his head to capture Belari’s full lips in a gentle and loving kiss.  


\--------------------  


**_Shuttle Bay, Cascade Star:_**  


When Jim and Belari arrived at the shuttle bay’s waiting area, small packs containing their few possessions in hand, they weren’t exactly cold-shouldered by those already there, but the nods acknowledging their presence were noticeably stilted, and genuine smiles of welcome were few and far between. 

Belari tucked himself close under Jim’s protective arm as the small empath easily picked up on the strained atmosphere, and he kept his sad eyes downturned even as Jim’s expression hardened and grew steely and cold as he prepared to defend his Guide against any attack, verbal or otherwise. 

Just then, Simon Banks entered, and made a point of immediately approaching the pair, a small but real grin of pleasure on his face. 

“Hey, Jim! Are you and Belari going straight to HQ for debriefing? I’ve already received my summons from on high, so we’ll probably be going in together – not that there should be any problems” he continued, glancing around him pointedly. 

Patting Belari on the shoulder, he paused for a moment, contemplating the sad little face turned up to meet his gaze, and not happy about what he read there. 

“Are you OK, Guide Belari?” he went on. “You’re looking a bit wilted, kid. I think you need to get this big lug to take you somewhere nice for a holiday. I think you both deserve one, eh?” 

With a somewhat tight smile of his own, Jim replied for them both, saying “Yeah, Captain. We’ll be going there first to get the formalities over with, then I’m taking Belari back to the loft. I suspect we’ll be getting a further summons before too long to set up Belari’s training sessions, so we probably won’t be going too far afield. I do want to show him a couple of good fishing spots, though, even if he refuses to actually catch anything” and he ruffled Belari’s curls affectionately. 

“Well, if you want any company, I’m always ready for a spot of fishing, Jimbo!” Simon said with a bigger grin. “Belari can always do some meditating or gymnastics or something, eh, kid? As long as you don’t frighten the fish away!” and he chuckled as Belari offered a shy smile, his small pointed ear tips pinking as he blushed at the attention. 

“Well, I have to go and have a word with Joel before we leave, so I’ll catch up with you two in a few” said Simon, with a final friendly slap on Jim’s broad back. 

“OK, later, Captain!” responded Jim with much more animation, as Belari whispered “Thank you, Sir” to Simon’s retreating back. 

As Simon exited the bay, Megan and H arrived together, and immediately spotted Jim and Belari pressed close together beside the airlock door. 

Face uncharacteristically closed and expression unreadable, H merely nodded in their direction, and took himself off to sit on one of the benches in the waiting area where a couple of troopers made room for him. 

On the other hand, Megan, herself still suspiciously red-eyed, bit her lip as she contemplated the pair, knowing she would have to address them if she was to attempt to break down the barrier that had unintentionally grown between her and them. 

Despite her own grief, she was taken aback by the deep sorrow in the small Guide’s eyes, and the flash of fear that crossed his pale face when he saw her approach. 

On the other hand, Jim’s expression had closed off again, as he was convinced that the Aussie wouldn’t have anything good to say to them. 

However, he was taken aback in his turn when she walked determinedly up to them and said “Hey Jimbo, and Sandy! I’m sorry I haven’t seen much of you blokes for the last couple of days. I know it’s been as hard for you as it is for me about Bri. I just want you to know that I realise that it was just bad luck, and that bloody Tranxian’s fault, no one else’s. It’s just going to take me a while to get myself together again. You going to be OK, Sandy love?” she added, patting Belari’s cheek with a gentle hand. 

“Once you’ve had a chance to have some proper bonding leave and some training, perhaps it’ll get easier for you, hey? And by the time we serve together again, maybe we’ll all be able to move on.” 

Fully empathizing with her, as tears of gratitude for her words welled up in his eyes and began to trickle down Belari’s face, he whispered “Thank you, Megan. I’m so sorry about what happened, and I know how upset you are too. I hope you’ll forgive me for anything I did wrong” and he tailed off into an embarrassed silence even as she carefully tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

“No worries, little one” she murmured softly. “You take care now – both of you!” and she looked Jim squarely in the eye for a moment before nodding decisively and turning away to make her way back to H. 

“Thanks, Conner. You take care too” said Jim, his tone conveying his own gratitude and support as she waved briefly over her shoulder before sitting down beside H. 

Knowing that it was too soon to expect H to respond positively yet, if indeed he ever did, at least Jim and Belari received some much-needed comfort from Megan’s verbal olive branch. 

_‘It was so good of Megan to come over, wasn’t it, Jim?’_ Belari ‘said’, needing to converse with his lover without drawing attention to themselves by speaking aloud. 

_‘Do you think she really will forgive me in time? I so want to stay friends with her, especially if we have to work together again. She was so nice to me before....’_

‘I’m sure she will, baby’ ‘replied’ Jim. _‘And there’s nothing to forgive, sweetheart. Like she said, it was the Tranxian’s doing, not yours. And stop worrying about H. He’ll either get over it or he won’t, and there’s no point in losing any more sleep over it. Let’s just get this debrief over with, then get on over to the loft. I need to have you entirely to myself for a bit, baby. Call me selfish, but I need your undivided attention!’_

‘You’ll have it, Jim, I promise!’ replied’ Belari with a shy smile and a fetching blush as he gazed adoringly up into Jim’s face, soaking up the approval he saw written there. 

Losing themselves in each other for long moments, they finally broke off their mutual contemplation only when the shuttlecraft’s pilot announced that his passengers should prepare to board.....  


\--------------------------  


**_ICD HQ, New Cascade, Alliance of the Americas, Earth:_**  


Sitting in the comfortable anteroom at ICD Headquarters, Jim and Belari waited somewhat nervously – at least, on Belari’s part – for the summons for them to enter the inner sanctum where the members of the official Board of Enquiry awaited their depositions. 

Although he knew he ought to be irritated at Belari’s incessant jiggling, Jim was actually only too pleased to witness a resurgence of his Guide’s normal energy, even if said Guide was now growing increasingly anxious about the upcoming meeting. 

As he thought back over their trip here, Jim was inwardly amused as he recalled Belari’s wide-eyed wonder at the many new sights he had come across. 

Although still quiet and introspective during the short shuttlecraft journey to Earth from the space dock, once they had transferred to the company hover vessel waiting to convey them to the ICD HQ in New Cascade, Belari’s interest had been piqued to the extent that he had actually begun to bounce again with a lack of restraint Jim was only too happy to see. 

Taking in the towering buildings, swarming hover vessels and personal speeders and brightly lit advertising hoardings, the Guide’s eyes had grown round with amazement at such plainly visible evidence of advanced technology such as he had never experienced before, and he had begun to ask Jim questions almost as fast as he could draw breath. 

Far from shooting him down in annoyance, a tolerant Jim did his best to keep up with the constant flow, relieved and grateful to see the natural exuberance and excitement reappear in Belari’s mien, which had been so recently lacking. 

Now, however, all they both wanted was to get the official enquiry over with so they could enjoy the down-time they both wanted and needed so much. 

Just then, the inner door opened and Belari immediately tensed up as Simon emerged from the enquiry room. 

Crossing immediately to address them, he grinned widely and said “Hi, you two. I had thought we might be interviewed at the same time, but obviously TPTB have a different agenda. Don’t worry, though. The Directors’ representatives are sympathetic to us, even if the guest Starfleet officer isn’t, and it’s our own bosses’ opinions that count after all!” and he chuckled contentedly, apparently unworried by the eventual outcome of the enquiry. However, it was easy for the empathic Belari to pick up on the Captain’s underlying sadness at the loss of his man, even if Simon might come over as indifferent to the uninitiated. 

“Thanks, Captain. That’s good to know” replied Jim warmly. “I still think they’ll be trying to pin some sort of blame onto us, but we’re innocent, so I’ll trust your judgement as regards the Board’s decision. Come on, Chief. Let’s up and at ’em!” and he pulled Belari to his feet as the Directors’ ‘gofer’ requested them to enter. 

As the pair approached the door, Belari couldn’t help but move closer to his Sentinel, so that, by the time they entered the board room, he was almost glued to Jim’s side, and half hidden by the broad shoulders as he ducked back even further. 

Gently pulling the young man out from behind him, Jim smiled supportively and pushed his Guide forwards towards the large, semi-circular table where the board members were seated, but keeping a comforting contact with a large hand at the small of Belari’s back. 

Swiftly taking in the luxurious but practical fixtures and layout of the room, and carefully considering the four members of the enquiry team, Jim realised that he recognised three of the people there, and, judging by the uniform, assumed that the fourth was the representative from Starfleet. That stern-faced individual was undoubtedly attending relatively informally but out of courtesy since the ICD worked so closely with their personnel on many occasions, frequently sharing training facilities and programmes as the ICD developed into a quasi-military force. 

Of the three he knew, two men and one woman, two were ICD senior Directors, whilst the third was Dr Richard Cardew, the ICD’s expert on Sentinel and Guide matters. 

Jim was well acquainted with Dr Cardew, having discussed various issues with him on several occasions, and knew him to be an erudite but approachable man in his early middle age, so he had no worries on that account. 

On the other hand, Mary Kitson and Rolf Swenson he only knew by sight and through their input at company briefings and directives, so he reserved his judgement for the time being. 

As they reached the table, Mary Kitson offered a friendly smile, and indicated that they take the two easy chairs placed before the wide desk. 

Nervously biting his lower lip, and glancing at Jim for his approval, Belari perched on the very edge of his seat while Jim settled himself comfortably, for all the world as if this was no more than a social call. 

Reaching over to pat Belari’s knee comfortingly, he pulled the smaller man back a little so that he was seated a bit more firmly, and not looking so much as if he would bolt at the first indication of danger or disapproval. 

Although Kitson was a no-nonsense and forthright woman, well used to wielding a substantial amount of power and influence within the company, she found herself captivated by the young Guide’s elfin features and huge blue eyes, which at present were as round as saucers with nervous anticipation. 

On the other hand, she was well acquainted with the exploits of Sentinel Ellison, and was quietly amused at how protective the big man obviously was towards his new Guide. 

As the board’s delegated spokesperson, she took it upon herself to complete the introductions and to outline the process and reason for the enquiry. 

“Sentinel Ellison, Guide Belari. Thanks you for attending so promptly. I should like to begin by introducing myself and my fellow board members, then outline the reasons behind this formal enquiry, and what we hope to achieve from it. 

My name is Mary Kitson, and I am the senior HR Director for the ICD. My colleague, Rolf Swenson, is a senior legal representative for and director of, the company” and she turned to indicate the heavy-set, fair haired man beside her, whose physical appearance plainly indicated his Scandinavian ancestry. He nodded briefly to the pair, and regarded them coolly with a penetrating and speculative blue gaze. 

“To my left” she continued “is Dr Cardew, our resident expert on Sentinel and Guide affairs, and who I am sure you recognise, Sentinel Ellison.” 

As the two men exchanged amicable nods and smiles, she said “And this is Commander Lucius Everett, of Starfleet’s Internal Affairs Bureau. He is here to observe the proceedings” and here her voice hardened appreciably as she added “although of course it will be the company’s decision that will be final!” and she exchanged a hard glance with the officer in question. 

“Now, as to why we are here, the reason is two-fold. Firstly, we will naturally wish to question you fully in regard to the tragic incident which led to your colleague’s death, in order to make our formal report. There is no suggestion of any culpability on your part at present, so there is no need for either of you to worry unnecessarily at this stage” and she slid another meaningful sideways glance towards the Starfleet officer. 

“Secondly, we wish to take this opportunity of getting to know your new Guide, Sentinel Ellison, especially as the circumstances behind your bonding were unusual to say the least!” and she smiled at them both to take any sting out of her words. 

Although Belari still wore an expression that looked very much like a deer-in-the-headlights, he relaxed minutely as he quickly ‘read’ the Director and realised she was genuine and without side. 

On the other hand, although the other ICD people reflected the same impersonal sincerity, the same could not be said for the Starfleet officer, in whom the empath perceived definite undercurrents of anger and no little malice, so Belari stayed on his guard even as he mentally apprised Jim of his feelings through their telepathic link. 

Receiving Jim’s mental version of ‘message received and understood’, Belari concentrated on the proceedings as they unfolded, knowing that he and Jim were secure in their mutual support whatever the outcome. 

It was Rolf Swenson who started the ball rolling as he asked Jim for a formal verbal report on the events leading up to the final confrontation with the fugitive Tranxian. 

Well used to such situations in both the military and the ICD, Jim took a moment to get his thoughts in order, then proceeded to run succinctly through the stages of the operation, voice cool, calm and collected, and apparently unworried by the recitation, although he couldn’t help but exhibit his sadness when he reached the point where Rafe was killed, especially when Belari gave an almost inaudible sob at the reminder, his emotions very turbulent and painful for the Sentinel to experience. 

He refused to be ruffled by the few questions posed by the Directors during his account, since they were all pertinent and non-confrontational, and simply designed to clarify certain statements. 

However, on the one or two occasions the Starfleet officer interrupted, Jim was hard put to not to react with irritation. It was almost as if the man was determined to find fault with the Sentinel and Guide pair for whatever reason, although Jim was at a loss to understand why he should do so, since Starfleet had their own share of pairings throughout the fleet. 

However, he was unaware if these partnerships were usually formed between individuals of the same species, and, if so, Jim thought rather unkindly, perhaps this man had a problem with inter-racial pairs! 

Whatever the guy’s hang-ups, Jim was determined that Belari shouldn’t become a target for his ire and his petty quibbles. 

Nevertheless, when the man made his final statement, Jim came close to erupting in fury at his barely-concealed animosity and distain. 

“So, Detective. When you became aware of the Tranxian approaching the vicinity of your _untrained_ Guide’s ‘hidey-hole’, you attacked immediately, even though the fugitive was well camouflaged. Why did you not wait until your ‘enhanced senses’ confirmed the Tranxian’s actual position? Surely a few moments wouldn’t have made any difference to your Guide’s safety, and Detective Rafe might not have felt obliged to make the sacrifice he did. Or was it your Guide’s precipitate actions that caused you to react inadvisably?” 

Even as Belari gasped in horror, and Jim made to rise from his seat, face incandescent with fury at the accusation, Mary Kitson snapped “I think that is enough, Commander! That is sheer unsubstantiated supposition on your part, and has no place in this enquiry! We have all heard Captain Banks’ statements concerning the reliability and trustworthiness of Detective Ellison under extreme circumstances, and Guide Belari is not on trial. We are here simply to hear the pertinent facts and report our findings.” 

Subsiding into his seat with bad grace, Everett muttered “If you say so, Ms Kitson. But I think you would be well advised to heed my comments. Starfleet would never have allowed an untried pair into the field, so the responsibility lies ultimately with Ellison and his Guide’s superiors!” 

At that point, Belari’s obvious distress and renewed surge of guilt was enough for Jim to reach for his Guide and pull him into a protective and comforting hug, even as he glared at Everett over the curly head tucked into his shoulder. 

As for the other board members, their expressions reflected various degrees of anger and dismay, such that Mary Kitson was constrained to suggest that Jim and Belari leave the room for a while to enable the enquiry team to discuss the accusation privately. 

“I assure you, Detective Ellison, that we will not keep you and Belari in the dark any longer than necessary” and she ushered them out of the door into the outer office once again.  


\--------------------------  


As Jim settled down again into one of the plush armchairs, pulling an unresisting Belari onto his lap, he opened his hearing to try and discover what was being discussed in the other room, only to find that they must have been purposely employing a white noise generator, and he could hear nothing that made any sense. 

Grinding his teeth in frustration, he concentrated instead on comforting his Guide, who was by now crying quietly, tears soaking his uniform collar yet again. 

Not wanting to risk anyone overhearing anything they had to say, Jim relied on their telepathic link, grateful as always that they now had the option to communicate in silence. 

_‘Hush, little one! It’s OK. Everett obviously has his own agenda and he was just being an asshole! The others won’t be easily influenced by his vitriol, I’m sure!’_

‘B b but what if he’s right, Jim?’ ‘replied’ Belari, looking tearfully up into Jim’s face. 

_I AM untrained, and I just wanted to make sure the Tranxian didn’t kill you instead of me! Perhaps I DID act rashly, and Rafe shouldn’t have had to dive in front of me! I just don’t know, and I can’t bear the thought that my foolishness caused his death!’_ and he burst into fresh floods of apparently inconsolable tears. 

_‘No, baby. He’s NOT right! You didn’t cause Rafe’s death, I promise you! We’ve discussed this endlessly, baby. It was certainly an unfortunate combination of events, but I’m convinced that there was no way that scenario was going to play out without casualties. Remember, sweetheart, the Tranxian’s partner had already taken out two experienced troopers and badly hurt a third. They are renowned as merciless killers, little one, and I’m just truly grateful that it wasn’t you – or me, for that matter – who became his next victims._

Whatever else he was contemplating, Rafe did the right thing in the end, and we swore between ourselves that no one would ever know different. Let’s not let that narrow-minded idiot poison the enquiry and put Rafe’s posthumous reputation in jeopardy, OK?’ 

Gazing down into the wide, teary eyes fixed on his own, Jim literally felt Belari’s conscious attempt to pull himself together, and was amazed once again by the young man’s courage ‘under fire’, so to speak. 

Heart swelling with love and pride for the beautiful little soul it was his honour and privilege to protect, he lowered his face and gently kissed the full lips which parted willingly for him. 

After long moments of giving and taking pleasure, they parted slowly, lips moist and slightly swollen, just as the inner doors opened once again and they were called back into the meeting.  


\---------------------------  


As they took their seats once again, this time with Jim ensuring that he kept hold of Belari’s hand for moral support, the atmosphere was noticeably tenser, and all the board members looked grim-faced to a greater or lesser extent. 

Nevertheless, when Mary Kitson addressed the pair, she managed to direct a warm smile at Belari, whose pallor and obvious anxiety touched her deeply. 

“Sentinel Ellison, Guide Belari” she began. “First I want to assure you that you will receive a full report of whatever conclusions we reach today as soon as practicable. We have a few more individuals to interview, but more as character witnesses as opposed to actual witnesses to the event, so the final wrap-up shouldn’t take too long. 

If the results are satisfactory – and I have no reason as yet to believe otherwise – we will arrange a schedule of training sessions for you, both individually and as a working pair, particularly as Guide Belari will be virtually starting from scratch, so to speak. 

And that brings me to the second reason for this meeting. 

Guide Belari” she continued, addressing the young man directly. “It is plain to see that you and Sentinel Ellison have developed a very strong attachment, but, in view of the difficult circumstances surrounding your bonding, we have to ask you a very personal question if we are to continue to offer you both employment in our company.” 

Purposely ignoring Jim’s faint near-growl of irritation, she said “We have already received and studied reports from Dr Julian Bashir and Captain Sisko of DS9, and of course from your own Captain Banks, but we would like to hear it from your own lips. Were you in any way forced or coerced into this bond?” 

Sitting up straighter in his chair, expression nervous but touchingly determined, Belari spoke up, trying to project as much sincerity as he was capable of to the listening board members. 

“No, Ma’am. I I was b badly hurt, and Jim saved me. He didn’t force me to bond. I wanted it. He was so good to me, and cared for me, and I knew I loved him straight away. I’m just so grateful that he wanted me. I still wonder why, sometimes, because I know I’m a liability, but I promise I’ll do everything I can to be worthy of being his Guide!” and he subsided into blushing shyness again, quickly lowering his gaze and so totally missing the expressions of undisguised tolerance, respect and even affection on all but Everett’s faces. 

As Jim squeezed his hand and sent him loving and understanding thoughts, Belari looked up again as Mary Kitson addressed him once more. 

“Thank you, Guide Belari. I think that settles the matter to our satisfaction. Congratulations on your bond, Sentinel Ellison. It was a while coming, but obviously worth the wait. 

Now, I think it would be appropriate for you to take the two weeks’ bonding leave you are entitled to, and we strongly suggest that you use it to relax, and work together to regain your equilibrium, and we will be in touch once your training programme has been set up. 

Thank you for attending, and for your patience. Good day, gentlemen” and she rose to shake their hands, as did Rolf Swenson and Dr Cardew. 

Jim wasn’t surprised that Everett remained seated, however, glowering darkly at the exchange of pleasantries, and he was glad to wrap his arm around Belari’s slender waist and usher him to the door and relative freedom.  


\-------------------------------  


As they exited the outer office, Jim having tucked Belari firmly against his side, they encountered Megan and H, plainly arriving to make their own depositions to the panel. 

Although her smile was still somewhat wan, Megan stepped up immediately to hug Belari and kiss his cheek, even as she patted Jim’s arm in unwonted affection. 

“Hey, mates. Are you done for now? We’re just going to get our de-briefing over with then we’re taking a bit of R & R. I guess you’ll be going on your own bonding leave, huh? 

Take care, guys, and see you soon” and she turned away to take a seat in the anteroom even as H nodded to the pair. 

Although he didn’t smile per se, at least this time he looked a little less tense and drawn, so that both Jim and Belari dared to hope that the big man’s deep hurt and loss were abating a little. 

At his muttered “Later, guys” they watched as he made his way over to sit beside Megan, each empathising with their friend, and hoping against hope that he would finally gain some peace of mind. 

Making their way to the hover pad to catch their lift to Jim’s apartment building, they remained deep in their own thoughts even as they took comfort in each other’s grounding presence and abiding affection.  


\-----------------------------  


_**The loft, 852 Prospect, New Cascade:**_  


Although initially quiet and introspective following the de-briefing, Belari’s natural energy and inquisitiveness reasserted itself a little during the short flight to Jim’s apartment on Prospect, near New Cascade’s Bay area. 

Eagerly seeking out new sights and pointing to objects of particular interest, it was only when Jim confirmed his home address that Belari quieted once more. 

At Jim’s concerned enquiry, Belari shook himself out of his thoughts, and smiled at his Sentinel as he explained his reaction, with Jim easily able to ascertain his sincerity. 

“I’m sorry, Jim. I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m not upset, honestly! It’s just that it seems to be some sort of karma, you know? Like Momma Neema used to talk about. 

When I was being experimented upon by the Florian scientists, I was known as ‘Subject 852’, you see. But now I have everything I could have ever wanted; a life and home with you, so the number must have been a lucky omen, don’t you think?” 

Hugging the slight form to him, Jim wasn’t completely convinced of Belari’s logic, but he was happy that his Guide wasn’t upset, so he wasn’t about to labour the point. 

“If you say so, baby. I know for sure that I consider our meeting to be the best thing that could happen to me, so, before we get drowned in the rising sap, let me introduce you to #307, chez Ellison!” and he led Belari up to the appropriate door, which slid open at his voiced command. 

“We’ll get your voice recognised on the home computer system right away, little one. You’ll need to be able to have complete access to everything, including the holoimager and PADD dock. See that small grill there beside the doorframe? Just speak your name into it in your normal tone, and say ‘Command Enter’ and you’ll be good to go. I’ll simply back up your command myself, and that’s all there is to it.” 

Belari did as he was bid, feeling an upsurge of happiness as he realised that this was now his real home, shared with his beloved Jim, and when Jim completed the voice recognition programme, he threw himself into his Sentinel’s arms and said “Oh Jim! Thank you! Thank you so much for sharing your home with me! I feel like I’ve got a family again, and it’s such a wonderful feeling!” 

Grinning at his Guide’s unrestrained happiness, Jim hugged him tight and replied “No, baby, thank _you!_ It’s been a good long time since I considered I had anything like a family myself, and this place might actually begin to feel like a home for me also now you’re here to share it with me. I couldn’t have chosen a better companion. Just goes to show what my old housekeeper-cum-unofficial-mom, Sally used to say. ‘You can’t choose your family, but you can choose your friends!’ She was so right!” but here his smile slipped a little as he realised that, of all the members of his childhood household, it was Sally that he missed the most, and he wondered, not for the first time, if he should go and pay her a visit. Not when his father was at home though! 

Immediately picking up on Jim’s slightly dampened mood, Belari turned in the Sentinel’s arms to gaze intently at his lover before ‘saying’ _‘Are you OK, Jim? Can I do anything to help? You seem so sad all of a sudden.’_

‘No, babe, it’s OK, really’ ‘replied’ Jim in kind. _‘I was just thinking about Sally and how good she was to me while I was growing up. I really think I should go check up on her and see how she is. I’d like to take you along also – you’ll love each other, I know! Trouble is, we would have to go when Pops and Steven aren’t around. You REALLY don’t want to find out what they think of me – or probably you, for that matter. It’s a long story, but you’ll already be aware of some of my dirty family secrets through our bonding. I just don’t want to risk letting them hurt you too.’_

Smiling understandingly, Belari nodded and spoke aloud. “Whatever you would like to do, Jim, I’ll be happy to go along with. I want to be whatever you need, and Sally sounds just like the sort of person I’d like too. But for now, please can you show me around your – er, our home?” he finished, blushing a little and hoping that he wasn’t being too forward. 

Laughing out loud in genuine pleasure, Jim replied “Sure thing, sweetheart! You need to know everything there is to know about this little place, so you can settle in immediately....” and he proceeded to give his Guide the ‘Grand Tour’, explaining whatever he needed to on the way. 

The tour ended up in the kitchen area in front of the small but adequate replicator. 

Jim had been monitoring his Guide’s physical functions, and was aware that the young man needed sustenance, even though, as usual, he was too preoccupied to think of feeding himself! 

“Well now, sweetheart, how about us having a ‘welcome home’ meal? I’m feeling pretty peckish now, and I can tell you need something inside you. What would you like?” 

And he laughed aloud again when Belari turned to him and opened his mouth to reply, because he already knew what the youngster would ask for, and they said in stereo “Mushroom soup, please!” 

By this time, Belari was a little more comfortable with accepting his place in Jim’s life, so that, rather than curl up in embarrassment, he simply giggled along with the older man. 

“No problem, babe! And I’m going to indulge in a burger with everything. And you can stop looking at me like that, Chief! I’ll watch my diet with you keeping your eagle eye on me! But just for once, I’m going to enjoy a greasy treat!” 

Shaking his head, but grinning also, Belari simply made himself useful by putting out the silverware and placemats on the dining area table.  


\-----------------------------  


A short while later, having thoroughly enjoyed their meal, and put all the used dishes and left-overs in the recycler, the pair stood pressed together on the balcony, from where Belari was thrilled to watch the activity on the waterfront, fully appreciating the expansive view. 

_‘I can understand why you love this place so much, Jim’ he ‘said’. ‘It’s a perfect spot for a Sentinel to pick in order to watch over his territory. The information you gave me when we first met, and all the stuff I’ve been reading since, makes me feel like I really am beginning to understand what being a Sentinel is about, and how important they have always been. I’m so proud to be chosen to be part of that’_ and he turned to hug Jim as tightly as he could, with his arms wrapped around the big man’s waist. 

Grinning in delight, Jim replied aloud “Thanks, baby. I’m glad you aren’t regretting your choice. I don’t know how important Sentinels are in this day and age” he continued, a little wryly, “but the fact that we still exist I guess is proof enough that we’re still of some use. And I can’t think of a better companion, little one! I love you, sweetheart” and he bent his head to capture Belari’s lush lips in a gentle kiss which gradually grew more passionate as the bonding heat rose between them. 

“Upstairs now, baby, OK?” murmured Jim when they had broken apart in order to breathe. 

Nodding enthusiastically, Belari replied “Oh yes please, Jim! I so want to make love to you and bond in our bed for the first time. Now, please?” and he looked from Jim to the sleeping platform and back, eyes huge and filled with love and anticipation. 

Laughing aloud with pure joy, Jim swept the slender figure into his arms and made for the sleeping platform, inconsequentially thinking that they resembled nothing so much as a pair of newlyweds, but also knowing that Belari wouldn’t be in the least upset or embarrassed by the comparison. In fact, he thanked the gods that his love was probably the least self-conscious and self-centred individual he had ever met, unless, of course, the youngster was hurt or scared, and he wasn’t about to spend any time letting his mind run along those lines when he had a hot lover in his arms! 

Giggling happily, Belari squealed in delight when Jim tossed him gently into the centre of the large and comfy bed, his snickers gradually morphing into moans of desire as Jim stripped him reverently, and set about enjoying the expanse of honey-toned skin laid out and awaiting his pleasure. 

Before long, they were both naked and fully aroused, and the bond sang between them as they glided smoothly towards their mutual orgasm, loving, healing and growing in understanding as they climaxed within seconds of one another.  


\-----------------------------  


The next two or three days passed comfortably and uneventfully, with the two men relaxing into their new domesticity, their bonding and love-making either serene and gentle or passionate as the mood took them. 

As Jim wanted to maintain his fitness, he spent a while each day working out in the small weight room he had had fitted out beneath the sleep platform a while ago, while Belari either meditated or ran on the small treadmill, or spent time ‘swotting’ for his upcoming training courses. 

At other times they explored the waterfront area, much to Belari’s delight, and his enthusiasm caused Jim to re-evaluate and appreciate his chosen location, seeing the bay and the busy and varied water traffic with fresh eyes. 

Belari was fascinated by the waves and tides, as, although theoretically he was well aware of the phenomenon, he had never experienced it in person, his home commune having been beside a large, calm freshwater lake. 

He knew that, given the opportunity, he could sit or stand for hours watching the water’s movement, and letting his thoughts roam free, and understood exactly what the draw was for the many others in the vicinity apparently doing the very same thing. 

Eventually, however, despite thoroughly enjoying each other’s company, Jim was beginning to feel a little ‘stir crazy’ confined to the loft, and wanted to do some other activity with his Guide, who seemed to be up for something new himself. 

Having made the decision, Jim gleefully began to educate Belari in the joys of camping and fishing. He was well aware that his Guide wasn’t too enamoured of the idea of hooking live fish out of the water, and he sure as hell wasn’t about to eat any of the catch, but Belari was very excited at the prospect of a couple of nights under canvas, as it sounded very similar to the sort of trips he and his friends were wont to make on occasions during his childhood. 

As he helped Jim get their gear together, chattering happily and entertaining his Sentinel no end, a call came from Simon Banks, whose holoimage materialised in the centre of the room. 

“Hey Jim, Belari. Looks like you’re about to set off on a camping trip. I’m glad I caught you before you left. I have some news about the enquiry – good news, that is, so don’t worry kid!” he added, plainly seeing the dismay flitting across Belari’s expressive face. 

“Hi, Simon. Thanks for calling. I’m going to take Belari up into the National Forest to Wolf Point fishing hole. I thought it would do us both good to get away completely” replied Jim, grinning at his Captain and friend, knowing that the other man would undoubtedly be envious of their destination. 

“You know what, Simon?” he added. “Could you get a bit of time off say tomorrow afternoon? We only have a two man tent, but you’d be welcome to join us for a few hours’ fishing. How about it?” 

Grinning in response, Simon said “Thanks for the offer, Jim. Have to say it sounds very tempting, and I’ll see what I can do. 

Anyhow, the results came back from the board, and as we hoped, no blame for Rafe’s death has been laid at the door of any ICD personnel. The official verdict was death at the hands of a criminal fugitive, and I have no doubt in this instance that the authorities at the Rigel 6 penal colony will demand the death penalty for at least Dawson Quinn and the two Tranxians, if not his other cronies. So there let the matter rest, and you two try and get over it as best you can, OK? I’ve no doubt Belari’s still losing sleep over it, am I right?” he continued, nodding understandingly as he noted the slight blush and contrite expression that flashed across the mobile features, accompanied by the small Guide’s whispered “Yes, Sir”. 

Quickly hugging Belari into his side, Jim said “You’re right, Simon, but he’s getting better all the time. Aren’t you, babe?” he added, directing his words to the smaller man, who looked up trustingly into his concerned face, offering a tiny smile. 

Turning his attention back towards Simon’s image, Jim said “Thanks for the info, Captain. We appreciate you letting us know so quickly. If you do manage to get a break, come on up to Wolf Point and join us, OK?” 

“Sure will, Jim. Take care you two, and hopefully see you soon!” and Simon terminated the call, his holoimage dissipating instantly. 

Turning Belari to face him, Jim dropped a quick kiss on the wide brow, and stroked the little pointed ear tips a few times, smiling softly when the action caused the small figure to shiver slightly with pleasure. 

“See, baby? The Board came up with the right result, just as we thought they would, given all the right evidence. I know you still feel responsible in some way, love, and nothing I can say or do will take that feeling away entirely, I know. You’re such a gentle and caring soul, baby, so it’s in your nature. But I hope now with my help you’ll try and put it behind you, as will I” and he hugged the beloved figure to him, tucking the curly head under his chin as he felt Belari’s arms come up and around him to hug him back.  


\-----------------------------  


**_Cascade National Forest:_**  


A short while later saw the pair speeding out of the city limits and heading towards their chosen destination at Wolf Point, a secluded campsite and fishing hole that Jim and Simon had discovered some years previously. 

Belari was still bouncing in his seat, much as he had for the whole trip, and Jim fondly recalled the youngster’s reactions when he had first led his Guide down to the below-ground speeder parking lot. 

Belari had gaped open-mouthed at Jim’s personal speeder – a thirty year old ‘classic’ he had purchased after having destroyed his previous police cruiser during a high speed city-wide chase after drug smugglers. 

The blue and white vehicle looked positively quaint alongside the sleeker, more modern models, but Jim loved her individuality and quirkiness, knowing that she complemented his own personality, rather as did his new Guide! 

Having loaded up their camping equipment, Belari excitedly climbed in to the passenger seat, and gazed longingly at the controls. 

“Don’t worry, babe, once we get outside the city limits, I may let you have a go” laughed Jim. City regulations insisted that for safety reasons within its boundaries, all vehicles had to turn over piloting and navigation to the central traffic control system (unless deliberately deactivated for illegal activity). However, once outside those limits, piloting could be returned to the individual if required, and Jim invariably did so. 

As soon as he could take control of the speeder, Jim directed her towards the campsite, but maintained a fairly low speed and altitude so that Belari could make the most of his sight-seeing as the countryside opened up below them. 

After a few minutes, Jim impulsively asked if Belari would like to have a try at piloting the speeder, only to cringe inwardly a split second later, as, truth be told, he was incredibly possessive of his ‘classic’, and the thought of a total novice attempting to drive her made him want to reconsider his offer. 

However, manfully controlling his unease so as not to alert Belari through their link, he immediately felt better as, not only did the speeder have dual controls, so he could easily correct any errors, but the transparent joy that suffused his beloved Guide’s face made the whole idea worthwhile. 

“Oh yes please! I’d love to! I’ve never had the chance to pilot anything before. We only had a few wheeled transports at the commune, and only the adults got to drive them” and he grinned excitedly at his larger lover. 

“OK then, kiddo! Place your hands on the controls like this” said Jim, demonstrating the action for his Guide. 

“The basics are quite simple. Up and down, forward and reverse, turning and velocity” and he slowly took Belari through the motions, smiling fondly as the young man concentrated hard, nibbling his lower lip as he gave his complete attention to the task. 

In a remarkably short time he had the feel of the controls, and Jim let him pilot the speeder at a steady pace, impressed by his instinctive ability, and not actually having to interfere at all. 

When the terrain became more rugged, so that a certain amount of ‘mountain-hopping’ over the Cascades became necessary, Jim retook control of the small craft, but was quick to congratulate his beaming companion on the ride. 

“Well done, little one! Seems like you’re a natural at this flying business! I suspect you’ll be wowing them at the appropriate training session, lover!” 

“Thanks, Jim” came the shy response, as Belari glowed at his Sentinel’s praise. 

“It was really good of you to let me try. I know how much you love this speeder, and I’m grateful to have had the chance”. 

Suspecting he hadn’t contained his unease as well as he thought he had, Jim laughed anyway, saying “You’re welcome, sweetheart, but you have to know that you’re the only one I’ve ever let drive this baby! Feel honoured!” 

“Oh, I do, I really do!” replied Belari, laughing also. ‘’I’m having such a good time, Jim. Thank you for suggesting this trip! And I can’t wait to see the campsite!” 

“Well, it’s not far at all now” said Jim, throttling back a little and turning the craft slightly. “See that bluff over there to your left, rising out of the trees? The campsite and fishing hole are just the other side, sheltered in the lee of the cliff. There’s a handy landing spot less than half a mile away, but well hidden, so very few folks actually know of it. And there it is” he finished, angling the craft downwards towards a small clearing that appeared beneath them. 

Minutes later they were on the ground, and Belari bounced out of the speeder and gazed around him, eyes wide with appreciation as he took in the majestic trees spreading away and half way up the mountainside. 

“It’s lovely, Jim. How far away is the camp? And what should I carry?” he said, almost without taking a breath. 

Grinning at his bouncing partner, Jim passed him a backpack and bedroll as he said “It’s pretty close, babe, so we should be able to carry everything in just a couple of trips. The new tent is very lightweight, and this time I treated myself to a self-erecting one so we won’t be wasting fishing time putting it up!” 

Picking up his own pack, and hefting a large hamper of foodstuffs and cooking gear, Jim led the way towards the site, pointing out various interesting spots en route, and answering Belari’s questions about the local flora and fauna as best he could. 

Realising that this was an ideal location to do a little practising, Belari diffidently suggested that perhaps he and Jim could do some testing of Jim’s senses, as he still had no real concept as to just how great Jim’s range actually was, and he was still unsure of his own ability to ground and guide his Sentinel while said Sentinel was utilising them. 

Although the very notion of ‘tests’ usually made Jim pretty cranky, this time he controlled his natural reaction, knowing that they both would benefit from the exercise, especially as they were away from the noise and distractions of human habitation, the smells, sights and sounds of which could play havoc with enhanced – and particularly unguided – senses. 

With a put-on sigh, Jim smiled somewhat wryly at the smaller figure beside him, and said “Don’t look so worried, Chief! I’m not about to bite your head off, you know. I guess we should take the opportunity of doing a bit of Sentinel and Guide stuff while we have the chance. I know I don’t like being made to feel like a lab-rat, but, as someone who has actually been in that situation, I know you’ll go easy on me.” 

He could have bitten his tongue at the unintentional reminder of Belari’s torture when he caught the sudden flash of pain and fear that crossed his little Guide’s face. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, sweetheart! I didn’t mean to sound so crass! It was a stupid comparison, I know, and I shouldn’t have said it. Are you OK, little one?” and he hugged the smaller figure to him as well as he was able with his pack and food hamper hindering him. 

_‘It’s alright, Jim. I know you didn’t mean how it sounded. It just made me have a bit of a flashback, is all. I’ll be OK, really’_ the young man responded mentally, as his face was buried in Jim’s shoulder. 

Loosening his hold on his lover, Jim allowed Belari to move away a little, and looked contritely into the slightly moist eyes. 

“I know you’ll be OK, babe, but I’m sorry anyway. Now, if you’ll put your hand on my shoulder to ground me, and talk me through it, I’ll practise my sense of smell first. What do you say?” 

Smiling back at him, expression back to his normal happy and inquisitive one, Belari nodded and did as he was asked. 

By the time they reached the campsite, Jim had described in detail everything he could smell, including various types of scat and rotting vegetation, to Belari’s amused giggles, but when he dropped his packs to the ground, freeing his arms to collect his lover to him again, he lovingly described how Belari smelled to him. 

As the smaller man blushed in delight, he explained how delicious he found his Guide’s unique scent to be, and how he could recognise it anywhere, and he accompanied his description by nuzzling the delicate skin behind Belari’s ears, sniffing contentedly as Belari squirmed in pleasure. 

Finally pulling back before things got out of hand, Jim regretfully suggested that they go back and collect the rest of their gear before indulging in any more cuddling, although he made it very clear that, as soon as they had set up camp, he wasn’t averse to starting again!  


\-------------------  


Some while later, having set up their tent and christened the new sleeping bag with some passionate bonding and love-making, Jim was dressed for fishing, having declared his intention of catching his supper. 

Belari smiled at him, content to sit and watch since he had no desire to try the activity himself, and he took his PADD with him to do a bit of studying also. 

Jim was well aware that Belari wasn’t completely happy about him catching living creatures with a view to eating them, but he was grateful that the young Guide kept his opinions to himself, and was able to tolerate Jim’s passion for an activity which might otherwise have become a bone of contention between them. 

Since the weather for once was cooperating and remained fine and dry, Belari stretched out face down on the blanket he had brought with him, and, chin resting on his hands, lay facing his lover, admiring the play of the spectacular muscles in Jim’s back and shoulders as he cast his line out into the fishing hole’s clear water. 

He sighed contentedly as he replayed the way those beautiful muscles felt to him as Jim made love to him, and he dozed off with a satisfied smile on his face. 

After a couple a very enjoyable hours, Jim had caught himself a couple of decent sized trout, and turned to look at his sleeping Guide, admiring the trusting and open expression on the beautiful face, which looked so very young and innocent in repose. 

Packing up his fishing gear and the net containing his catch, he took everything back to the hearth site before returning for his Guide, who he picked up in his powerful arms and carried back to the tent, still fast asleep. 

Lovingly placing the small figure on top of the cosily padded sleeping bag, he left the young man to catch up on some well-deserved rest while he cleaned the fish and prepared them for cooking. 

Although grateful for replicator technology for everyday use, there were times like this when Jim was happy to actually catch and cook his own food, honestly believing that it tasted better even though he was aware that it was probably all in the mind of the diner! 

Knowing that Belari loved broccoli and cheese almost as much as his favourite mushroom soup, Jim had prepared a container of the fresh meal before setting out, so he put it on to heat over the camp fire while he fried his cleaned and seasoned trout in the skillet. 

When the meal was ready, he entered the tent and gently shook his lover awake, enchanted by the sleepy smile that greeted him as Belari stretched luxuriously. 

“Something smells really good, Jim. Thank you so much for doing all that. I meant to help you!” 

“No worries, little one!” Jim replied, in gentle mimicry of Megan’s Aussie phraseology. 

“You obviously needed the rest, and I enjoyed myself. I don’t say I’d like to have to do kitchen duty every day, but once in a while it’s very therapeutic. Now, come and eat before it gets cold!” and he pulled his warm bundle of lover into his arms, before placing him on his feet beside the hearth. 

Once seated comfortably with loaded plates of food on their laps, Belari tucked in to his meal with gusto, much to Jim’s satisfaction, while he himself thoroughly enjoyed every bite of fresh trout. 

Head on one side as he chewed a piece of broccoli, Belari looked at him with interest and Jim ‘heard’ his question. 

_‘Does fish taste like meat, Jim? I know I can’t eat meat, but I suppose fish would have the same affect on me, wouldn’t it?’_

Recalling the dramatic after-effects of his Guide’s one attempt at eating a tiny portion of burger, Jim swallowed his mouthful and replied aloud “I’m afraid so, little one. I think the reaction would be the same for you as with meat, and I don’t think it’s worth the risk to you to find out.” 

“Hmmm, I think you’re right, Jim” Belari replied, but not without a slightly disappointed expression. 

“It’s just that it smells much nicer cooked than I thought it would, and you seem to be enjoying it so much. Never mind! There are a lot of things I can eat” he finished, ever the optimist. And he smiled and tucked in to his own meal again, cleaning the plate completely.  


\--------------------  


Later that night, cuddled together in front of the fire, and wrapped in light but warm travel blankets, Jim thrilled his Guide with his descriptions of the stars and constellations his enhanced vision could see in the clear night sky, and they talked in drowsy contentment until the call of the sleeping bag became too insistent, and they retired for the night, snuggled up together with Jim cradling Belari in his strong arms.  


\----------------------  


The following morning Belari awoke alone in the cosy sleeping bag, and he listened to the sounds of Jim lighting the fire to prepare their breakfast. 

Knowing that he would have to abandon the warmth of the bedroll shortly as the call of nature nagged at him, he pushed his way slowly out of the bag, shivering as the chill early morning air struck his face and he hastily pulled on another layer of jacket before reaching for his boots. 

Shooting out of the tent in his now pressing need to find a tree, he raced past Jim in a blur of speed to disappear behind the trunk of a very large pine. 

Job done, he returned much more slowly to the campfire, and plopped down beside Jim with a faintly sheepish grin. 

“Um, morning, Jim” he muttered. “Sorry I flew past you like that, but I needed to go, and the cold morning air made it urgent!” 

Laughing as he ruffled Belari’s tousled curls, Jim said “No problem, baby! I did much the same myself a while ago! Now, do you fancy some beans for breakfast, or would you rather have oatmeal?” 

“Um, oatmeal, please” Belari replied. “Can I have some honey in it?” 

“’Course you can, sweetheart!” came the cheerful reply. “It’s over in the hamper. And while you’re at it, can you get that pack of bacon out for me? I think I’m going to have bacon and eggs......”  


\------------------------  


Breakfast done and cleared away, Jim suggested they go for a short hike part of the way up the mountain so that Belari could get a good view of the surrounding area. Since he was also hopeful that Simon might be able to join them that afternoon, he wanted to give all his attention to his Guide for now, as he knew that Belari wouldn’t want to fish with him and Simon, and Jim didn’t want him to feel neglected for any length of time. 

With Belari agreeing with his customary enthusiasm, they set out at a steady pace, and followed the steeply winding but reasonably accessible path up the mountain. 

Stopping eventually at a wide and open platform about halfway up the considerable slope, they paused to rest, sitting for a while but not too near the edge, as Belari was a bit uncomfortable with the elevation. 

As the view was pretty spectacular from this spot, Jim decided that there was no need to climb any higher this time, and began to point out landmarks in the surrounding area. 

Far in the distance to the south, Jim could easily make out the sun shining on the rooftops of the buildings which housed the Starfleet Academy where he and Belari would be attending during part of their training together. 

Knowing that it was too far for Belari to see unaided, he pulled out a small but very powerful pair of electronic binoculars which he handed to his Guide, explaining what it was he was looking at. 

When Belari asked Jim just how far away the Academy was from where they stood, the answer amazed and delighted him, and he gazed admiringly at the Sentinel, truly appreciating the range of Jim’s vision. 

As the sun rose higher in the still-clear sky, Jim turned them back towards the campsite, wanting to have a quick snack for lunch in case Simon should arrive in the afternoon. 

Although Belari had thoroughly enjoyed the climb, nervousness of heights notwithstanding, he felt fairly tired once they reached camp again, but in a good way. 

After a snack of tasty sandwiches – cheese and tomato for Belari and turkey for Jim – Jim suggested that Belari make himself comfortable again near the fishing hole, as he intended to try and catch his supper again. 

Having got themselves settled much as the previous day, Belari wasn’t surprised to see Jim cock his head to one side in a classic ‘listening’ pose, before announcing that Simon was indeed on his way, and would be with them shortly. 

As predicted, less than an hour later, Simon appeared at the campsite, already dressed and raring to go fishing with his friends. 

“Hey, Simon! Glad you could make it!” called Jim, turning to look over his shoulder at his Captain. 

“The fish are biting pretty good, and Belari’s enjoying the opportunity to relax, aren’t you, baby?” 

As Belari nodded amiably, and added his own quiet greetings to the Captain, Simon grinned, and stopping at the bank to bait his hook, chuckled as he replied “It’s good to see you two also, and thanks again for the invitation. It took a little bit of finagling and obfuscation, but I managed to convince our lords and masters that I deserved a few hours’ personal leave, so here I am! Now, show me the fish, Jimbo!” and he waded out into the water to stand a short distance from where Jim was settled, smiling knowingly as he had already snagged his supper for the evening! 

The rest of the afternoon passed quietly and satisfactorily, with both older men catching enough to keep them happy, and Belari alternately snoozing and reading, interspersed with watching his friends go through the motions of fishing. 

Although he still couldn’t grasp the reasoning behind the activity as a means of relaxation, since it actually appeared to be fairly boring to him, and purely designed to supplement the larder, he was happy to accept that his beloved Sentinel obviously got a lot of pleasure from it, and so, apparently, did their Captain, so there had to be something worthwhile in it! 

Eventually deciding that enough was enough, and that the evening was drawing in, Simon and Jim packed away their gear, and compared their individual ‘catches’, good-naturedly joking at each others’ attempts. 

Having been invited to stay and eat with them, Simon cheerfully helped Jim clean and prepare the fish, while Belari busied himself with doing the veggie dishes to accompany the piscatorial repast. 

During the preparation and eating of the companionable meal, conversation had remained light and inconsequential. However, once the clearing up was done, and before he readied himself to return to Cascade, Simon announced a little gruffly that he had some further news for the other two, but hadn’t wanted to blight the afternoon with it. 

“I’m sorry, guys, but I guess you already realise that I have some more news for you, although it grieves me to have to tell you while you’re trying to enjoy a bit of down-time. This is going to be especially hard on you, kid” he continued, sending a sympathetic look towards the young man in question. 

“I didn’t like hearing this any more than you’re going to, kid, but you deserve to know everything I’ve managed to glean from TPTB and my other sources.” 

As Belari shifted closer to Jim, to be pulled against his lover’s side, he couldn’t prevent himself from shivering in nervous anticipation, face clouded with worry. 

_‘It’s OK, sweetheart’_ he ‘heard’ Jim say. _‘We’re in this together, so whatever Simon has to tell us, we can face it, alright?’_

Biting his lip and nodding his agreement, Belari addressed their Captain and said softly “I’m alright, Captain. It’s good that we know everything we can about the incident and everything. Please continue.” 

Nodding in appreciation of the small Guide’s courage, Simon began. 

“OK, here goes, guys. First, I want to make clear that what I told you before about the Board’s decision stands. No one but the Tranxian criminals is being blamed for any of our men’s deaths, so you can rest easy on that count. 

No, what I have to tell you is more in regards to the Starfleet officer, Commander Everett’s past history, and how it could possibly impinge on your careers, unofficially or not as the case may be. 

Anyhow, I understand that our Lucius Everett was a senior member of a ‘first contact’ group until quite recently, and, as you may well have guessed already, one of his last contacts was with representatives of the Florian homeworld.” 

Sadly noting, but forcing himself to ignore Belari’s deep shudder at the reference for the time being, he continued. 

“Apparently Everett was most impressed by their social set-up, and particularly the genetic manipulation aspect. He was also rumoured to be in line to receive substantial ‘rewards’ from the representatives for pushing their case for being invited to join the Alliance, although there is no concrete proof of this. Anyhow, he was unsurprisingly infuriated when the request was denied, at least in part over the unpleasant incident surrounding your treatment, son, and your subsequent rescue by Jim here. 

As Everett apparently didn’t take this decision too well, to say the least, it was agreed by his superiors that he be removed from his role in the contact team, and was forced to accept a ‘sideways promotion’ to Starfleet’s Internal Affairs Unit; a role for which we all accept he is blatantly unsuitable. 

And there it is. He undoubtedly holds the pair of you in some way responsible for his reassignment, and certainly for his failure to receive the ‘bribes’ he considers his due. 

I think it only reasonable to expect him to make trouble wherever he can for the pair of you, until such time as we can get that concrete proof of his corruption and get him drummed out of Starfleet.” 

Falling silent at last, and carefully observing the effect of his words on his men, he sat back while they considered the information, flashing thoughts back and forth between them, and for once not feeling jealous of their mental link. 

In a far shorter time than he would have expected given the circumstances, Simon recognised the moment when the pair reached some mutual decision, and turned to face him once more. 

Holding his Guide close as the smaller man watched Simon carefully; face set and serious, Jim spoke out, his own quiet anger obvious in his tone and words. 

“Thanks Simon. You’re right, it wasn’t pleasant to hear, but its better we know the facts. Forewarned is forearmed, as they say, so we’ll be sure to watch out for any situation that he might be in a position to influence. And in the meantime, we’ll do our own observing to see if we can’t pin something on him. 

Now, not to hurry you on your way, my friend” he added, grinning at last, “but the changes I can feel in the barometric pressure tells me that there’s a storm brewing over towards Cascade, so you might want to make tracks for home before it hits!” 

Laughing with no little relief at his friends’ relatively calm acceptance of his information, Simon nodded as he replied “Now that’s why we still need Sentinels, my friend! I’m pretty damned sure the forecast didn’t predict that little weather system, so I’ll take your advice and head off now. It was good to spend time with you both, and I’m only sorry I had to blight the evening for you somewhat, but I couldn’t in all conscience keep that news to myself. Enjoy the rest of your stay, guys, and see you when you get back, because I’ll probably have the schedule for your training by then. 

Later, guys!” and he grabbed his gear, turning to make his way back to his speeder even as Jim and Belari wished him goodnight, with Jim slapping his back in a comradely gesture. 

Alone again, the pair cuddled close beside the fire, and ruminated silently on Simon’s news, whilst taking comfort in each other’s embrace. 

Unfortunately for them, they were missing vital bits of information – bits that Simon himself was unaware of – and which would have undoubtedly affected their decisions.  


\------------------------  


Unbeknownst to any of them, one of the Florian representatives Everett had encountered, and been most impressed with, was none other than Baka Ruddian, Chief Science Officer and the man in charge of Belari’s study and torture. 

Having had feelings for Belari’s mother Neema before her pregnancy, he had taken the decision to sell Belari on rather than terminate him as soon as his usefulness as a test subject was at an end. 

However, his decision was not made out of any feeling of mercy or conscience, but rather as a means to prolong the little bastard’s suffering since he was the living embodiment of Baka’s failed pursuit of Neema’s hand in marriage. Instead of simply terminating the foetus and accepting Baka’s suit, she had obstinately refused and had escaped to bear and rear the child in a renegade off-world commune. 

Knowing all about her casual dalliances, and accepting it equably as the norm as long as no living offspring came of them, Baka could only assume that it was the influence of the bastard’s father and maybe even that of his unborn spawn also who had changed his supposedly predestined mate’s mind, and consequently he hated that individual with all his might. 

Oh yes, he knew exactly who was responsible for Neema’s downfall and ultimate untimely death, but, since he couldn’t take his revenge on that person, as the man had long ago returned to his own star system, he would do his best to take it out on his bastard son! 

To that end, as soon as he had heard of Belari’s rescue and bonding with a human Sentinel, and he had gotten over the worst of his immediate and intense rage, he was more than happy to share his information with the sympathetic representative of the Starfleet Alliance, whom he trusted to make life as hard as possible for the annoying pair.......!  


\----------------------  


**_ICD HQ, New Cascade, Captain Banks’ office:_**  


Concentrating on the information on his personal PADD, Simon Banks looked up irritably as his intercom bleeped, alerting him to the fact that he had unexpected visitors. 

However, upon learning that it was Jim and Belari making the impromptu call, he grinned and buzzed them in. 

“Hey, guys! Good to see you both, but why so early? I thought you’d be having a few more days at the fishing hole, and then a bit more time to yourselves. Or are you just so keen to get on with your training? Because I have to say I’ve just this morning received your schedule, and I was going to send it on to you.” 

Belatedly noticing Belari’s pallor and unaccustomed solemnity, and Jim’s somewhat set features despite his attempt at a friendly reciprocal smile, he frowned a little as he waited for the Sentinel’s reply. 

“Hey, Captain. Good to see you too, and I hope you made it back before the rain the other night!” said Jim, trying for normalcy. 

“We decided that we’d had enough of the wilderness this time around, and Belari wanted to get on with the training programme, so we can get our official recognition as Sentinel and Guide and be done with the formalities. Hopefully we’ll soon be able to get placed in a working team again, and begin to make use of these ‘talents!’” 

Although he could tell that Simon wasn’t actually swallowing his guff, and was gazing inscrutably at the pair, he wasn’t about to go into any more detail right now, for both Belari’s and his own sakes. 

Truth be told, they had only managed one more full day at Wolf Point, as, although they tried hard to regain their feeling of contentment and relaxation, neither of them could stop mulling over Simon’s information regarding Everett, and it had soured their enjoyment to such an extent that Jim suggested they pack up and go home to the loft. 

After all, he had murmured in his disappointed lover’s ear, they could always come back another time when they were more settled and the potential crisis was past. 

Watching as Belari pressed closer to Jim’s side, unconsciously seeking comfort in his lover’s touch, Simon sighed a little as he touched his PADD and called up the information as regards the training. 

“Well, if you really want it, you might as well download this onto your own PADD now, Jim. The first available Academy courses actually begin in two days’ time if you’re sure you’re ready to start this soon. They’ll cover all Belari’s basic fitness and physical training, as well as weapons training and some unarmed combat which you can do together, as I doubt you’ll want anyone else to get physical with your Guide, eh, Jim?” he chuckled, in an attempt to lighten the atmosphere a little. 

Seeing Jim’s rather forced grin and observing Belari’s widening eyes and almost audible nervous swallow, he quickly decided that he was wasting his time, and that his friends simply wanted to hear what they needed to know, so they could get back to the loft to consider their options. 

“Hmmm, well then, let’s see. You’ll need to do the basic Guide training and testing, Belari, even though I suspect it’ll just be a formality, but that can be done in the ICD’s own training facility here in New Cascade, so there will be no need to bunk there. You’ll be able to commute from the loft easily enough. 

Anyway, think about what you need to do, guys, and if you want to go for the first available course, let me know by this evening, so I can get you booked in, OK?” 

“Thanks, Simon” replied Jim, relief evident in his tone. 

“We’ll get back to you tonight one way or the other, OK Chief?” he added, looking down into Belari’s sombre little face. 

Receiving his Guide’s non-verbal assent, he turned back to his Captain and added 

“We’ll get out of your hair now, Sir, but we’ll speak to you soon. Come on, little one, let’s get back to the loft” and, with a final nod to Simon, he threw an arm around Belari’s shoulders and turned the young man for the door. 

Simon just caught his whispered “Thank you, Captain” as the small Guide exited the room, snuggled close to his big lover and protector, and, not for the first time, Simon pondered what it must be like to have someone so deeply and permanently attached to you, body and soul.......  


\----------------------  


**_The loft, that evening:_**  


Seated on the loft’s most comfortable sofa, with Belari curled up against his side, Jim terminated the holocall, and they watched Simon’s image dissipate abruptly with a final “Night, guys”. 

“Well, that’s all set baby. You get to start your Academy courses in two days’ time. Are you sure you’re OK with that? You can still change your mind, even though Simon wouldn’t be very pleased, no doubt.” 

Straightening up so he could look into Jim’s concerned face, Belari nodded decisively as he answered “Yes, Jim, I’m sure. I think its best that we get my training over with so we can move on with our partnership without worrying if the ICD’s directors try to use my inexperience as a reason for terminating our employment. 

I still don’t think I’ll be all that good” he continued, ducking his head in self-deprecation “but at least I’ll have some sort of legitimate qualification.” 

Lifting his lover’s face up to his again with a finger under his chin, Jim said firmly “None of that, now, Chief! Inexperienced you may be in some things, but I can’t think of anyone who would doubt your natural ability or dedication to being my Guide. We’re a true pairing, little one, and I wish you’d believe me when I tell you so.” 

_‘You can feel that I mean it, baby’_ he continued mentally. _‘Come on now, link with me, Junior, and get with the programme’_ he said, grinning now, and pleased when Belari giggled in response. 

_‘I love you, Jim! Please can we bond now? I want to feel you in my body as well as my mind!’_ and his face suffused with desire and adoration as he climbed up onto Jim’s lap. 

“Your wish is my command!” said Jim, laughing out loud as he scooped his bundle of passionate Guide into his arms, and he virtually ran up to the sleeping platform to do just what Belari wanted......!  


\---------------------  


**_Part 2: Starfleet Academy, North West Pacific Campus:_**  


Two days later saw Sentinel and Guide standing in the large open promenade in front of the Academy’s Main Hall, with a wide-eyed and very jittery Belari hanging on to Jim’s forearm with a limpet-like grip. 

As Jim had decided against bringing his personal speeder, since he didn’t care for the idea of leaving her in the students’ communal underground speeder park, they had arrived in one of the ICD’s fully automated company hover vessels which had deposited them in the beautifully cultivated grounds a short distance away so they could take their time making their way to the Admissions Centre, admiring the gardens and impressive buildings even as Belari tried valiantly to control his nerves. 

When Jim winced slightly as his Guide’s grip tightened even further, Belari quickly let go, saying “I’m so sorry, Jim! I didn’t realise I was pinching you so much!” and he began to rub the appendage with a chagrined expression on his face. 

“Hey, it’s OK, baby! I know you’re nervous, and I’m not permanently damaged, so don’t get your panties in a bunch, love. 

Anyhow, I think we’ve put off signing in long enough now, don’t you? We may as well get the formalities over with, and then I can give you a quick tour of the training areas to get you orientated once we’ve settled into our rooms, OK? I doubt there’ll be anything organised before the official welcome later this afternoon, but if it’s anything like the last time I was here for some refresher courses, there’s usually some sort of social gathering in the evening designed to let the students get to know each other a bit, and to mingle with the training staff.” 

“OK Jim. I’m sorry for being such a wuss. I’m actually looking forwards to the lectures because I want to learn everything I can, and so much of it sounds really new and exciting. But I’m just worried about the physical stuff” he continued, voice beginning to waver slightly. “What if they all laugh at me? I mean, I’m not very big, and I don’t have nice muscles like you do. I don’t think I’ll be able to compete........and I don’t want you to be ashamed of me.....” he tailed off, by now thoroughly upset. 

Quickly turning his Guide to face him, and pulling him into a fierce hug before putting him away enough to look into the slightly teary eyes, Jim rested his hands on the slender shoulders and gave a little shake to get Belari’s full attention. 

Not wanting to be overheard by curious passersby, Jim kept his comments non-verbal, ‘saying’ 

_‘Now you listen to me, kiddo, and take this on board! You will NOT let yourself or me down, whatever happens. We’re not all meant to be muscle-bound hulks, Junior. It takes all sorts to make an ICD operative, or any type of Starfleet employee for that matter._

You are quick-witted, intelligent and fit enough in your own way. I’ve seen how fast you can run, babe, and you are supple and athletic, and I’ll bet there won’t be many students who can do the sort of gymnastic routines I’ve seen you do. And when it comes to the unarmed combat classes, apart from the fact that you’ll most likely be partnered with me anyway, just remember that you have an advantage over most of them, Chief. You can ‘read’ them even before they attack you, so you’ll know in advance what to expect, won’t you? And if the best course of action is to run away, then don’t be afraid to do just that, OK? Much better to live to fight another day, babe!’ 

“Now, are we going in, lover?” he finished aloud, glad when Belari gave himself a full-body shake, and, visibly ‘girding up his loins’, replied firmly “Yes, Jim. Thank you. I’m ready now” and they turned together and mounted the wide marble staircase leading up to the enormous automatic double sliding doors to enter the lofty and bright vestibule. 

Unable to prevent himself from gazing up and around in no little wonderment, Belari allowed himself to be steered towards the appropriate check-in desk by his fondly tolerant Sentinel. 

When Jim gave their names to the friendly young woman whose ID tag proclaimed her to be a Senior Admissions Clerk, she said “Good morning, Sentinel Ellison! And Guide Belari! If you would look into the camera, please” and she quickly performed the retinal scan which confirmed their identities. 

“Thank you. Now, I have an information chip for each of you to load onto your PADDs, which details all the arrangements made for each of you, and which outlines the courses you will be taking. 

I understand that you will only be involved in those classes specifically designed to cater to new Sentinel and Guide pairs, Detective Ellison, but if you want to use your free time to get in some more weapons practice or for private working out and extra combat training, you are welcome to use any of the facilities here, including, of course, the holodeck programmes when they are available. 

Please enjoy your stay!” and she offered them a wide smile before turning to deal with her next applicants. 

Responding in kind, Jim and Belari turned away and took themselves off a short distance where they could insert the infochips into their individual PADDs in relative quiet. 

However, as soon as he had turned on his PADD, Belari gave an excited squeal, which caused several people nearby to glance at him in surprise. 

Quickly tamping down his exuberance somewhat as Jim quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at his now bouncing Guide, Belari still beamed widely at his lover as he said “Oh, Jim! I’ve had a personal message! Guess what, Wesley’s here! I mean, he’s doing specialist study courses, as he’s doing his officer training, but he’s asked if we can meet up some time when we’re both free! Please can I, Jim?” 

Faced with such happiness, Jim could hardly deny his little Guide’s request, although he had a few personal reservations, which he kept strictly to himself. 

He recalled young Ensign Crusher from their short voyage as passengers on the USS Enterprise only too well. 

Belari had been much taken with the young man, and they had quickly formed a firm friendship, both being of similar age and sharp intelligence, even if Belari was relatively unschooled in comparison to the young Starfleet officer-in-training. 

However, Wesley’s mother, the ship’s Doctor, Beverly Crusher, had mistakenly accused Belari of molesting her son, and had hurt his Guide deeply. 

Although the misunderstanding was quickly sorted out, and she rather grudgingly apologised, it had left a sour taste in Jim’s mouth, and he was a little wary of his love renewing the relationship even though his logical self knew Wesley to have been completely innocent of any malice or ill will towards Belari. 

Forcing himself to share Belari’s enthusiasm, he said “Sure, kiddo, why not? I’m sure you two’ll get some simultaneous free time at some point, and I know you’ll enjoy catching up with your friend. 

Now, how about we check out our room? I suspect our gear will have been stowed already...” and he gently took hold of Belari’s arm and steered him towards the central elevator bank to be whisked over to the accommodation block to which they had been assigned.  


\-------------------------  


Some hours later, having checked out their basic but perfectly adequate temporary quarters, and Belari having enjoyed a whistle-stop tour of the main training rooms, the pair made their way down to one of the larger lecture theatres where the welcoming speeches were to be made. 

Settling themselves somewhere near the rear of the room, Belari gazed about him at the other attendees, many of whom nodded and smiled at him pleasantly. 

He was more than relieved to see that a good proportion of the candidates were of non-human races, so he felt a little less out of place than he would have if all his classmates were of purely human extraction. 

_‘See, baby?’_ he heard Jim say in his mind. _‘You don’t stand out at all amongst this crowd, except, perhaps, because you’re the most beautiful!’_ and he blushed and smiled at his big lover, who was grinning at him, eyes full of love as he knew his own must be. 

_‘Thank you, Jim! You always know what to say to make me feel better! I love you!’_

Just then, they were called to attention by the arrival of a short, elderly, grey-haired but pleasant-looking man, who approached the podium. 

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen” he began, in a friendly but noticeable Russian accent. “Let me introduce myself. My name is Admiral Checkov, and I have the honour of directing this training programme. 

I should like to start by running through a few administrative details........” and the course was under way.  


\------------------------  


The only sour note in the whole eventful day happened during the social gathering later that evening. 

Circulating the room with Jim; and growing incrementally less worried and insecure as the night wore on; Belari chatted with many of his fellow trainees, and was more than happy to introduce Jim as his Sentinel, with shy but sincere pride. 

When Jim asked him if he wanted a fresh drink, he nodded, and turned to seek out the bar, when Jim stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. 

“It’s OK, babe! I’ll go! That wasn’t a hint for you to wait on me. Will you be OK on your own for a bit? Looks like there’s quite a queue!” 

“Yes, Jim, I’ll be fine! Everyone’s been so nice to me. If you don’t mind, I’d like some OJ, please.” 

“You got it, love. Back in a jiff” and Jim headed towards the busy bar area. 

Smiling as he watched Jim’s departing back, and giggling a bit as the large Sentinel muscled his way steadily to the bar even as he managed to appear polite and friendly, Belari’s attention was distracted by a heavy hand landing on his shoulder, and a growled comment accompanying a strong sensation of sexual desire, which was easily discerned by the young empath. 

“Hey, sweet thing! You want to see some action later?” and Belari turned quickly to stare up into the black and lustful gaze of an extremely tall and powerful character, whose coarse reddish mop of hair and emerald skin tone denoted him as being of Rigellian descent. 

Incidentally noting that the large and overtly-muscular young body was encased in the uniform of a Starfleet trooper, Belari stammered his reply. 

“Um, no, thank you. I’m afraid I already have a partner, and I’m not looking for any other action, but thank you for asking” he finished, trying to be as polite as possible under the circumstances, and fervently hoping to avoid a scene. 

“Not an acceptable answer, sweet thing” replied the Rigellian, tightening his grip on Belari’s shoulder until the young man was certain he would have bruises. 

“In fact, it wasn’t a question, _little man_. It was a statement of intent!” and he lowered his hard face to stare intimidatingly into Belari’s frightened eyes. 

Just then, the young Rigellian found himself swung round in his turn to come face to face with a furious Sentinel, whose cold blue eyes promised death and destruction to anyone who dared touch his Guide. 

“Take your filthy hands off him, you bastard!” he hissed, even as he tightened his grip on the younger man’s throat. 

“You never – repeat NEVER – go near him again if you want to live, got it?” and he shook the large figure like a rag doll as the Rigellian’s green tones turned purple as he struggled for breath. 

“Jim! JIM!!” cried Belari, shaking his Sentinel’s arm in an attempt to get his lover’s attention. 

“Please, man! Please let him go! You’ll kill him at this rate, and where will I be without you? Please, Jim!” 

Finally registering his Guide’s panicked entreaties, and taking note of the crowd of bemused onlookers surrounding the action, Jim gave the Rigellian a last shake, and threw him to the ground, where he sprawled, gasping for air as he tugged his collar loose. 

“Come on, baby. Time to get out of here!” he muttered, and, taking Belari’s arm, he pushed his way through the staring and excitedly chattering group, towing his unresisting Guide behind him, only to stop short of the exit when the pair came face to face with Admiral Checkov. 

“One moment, Sentinel Ellison!” he said, voice soft, but the commanding tone very obvious. 

“I am sorry that your evening has been spoiled by such an unpleasant incident, and one caused by a member of Starfleet at that. I assure you he will be severely reprimanded, and will not be allowed to trouble your Guide again. 

I am grateful that you did not pursue the matter to its most extreme conclusion, and you let the young man live to regret his actions and be returned to his unit, hopefully having learned his lesson! 

My apologies once again, Sentinel, and particularly to you, Guide Belari. 

I sincerely hope that the remainder of your stay will be trouble-free and satisfactory.” 

And with that, he clicked his heels and bowed slightly in a gesture of old-fashioned courtesy before stepping aside to let the pair continue on their way.  


\----------------------  


Returning to their quarters, each man was wrapped up in his own thoughts, even though Belari was grateful to maintain their usual physical contact, tucked securely under Jim’s arm. 

Once back in the room, however, Jim broke his silence, and crossed to the holoimager, saying over his shoulder “I suspect Simon’ll be in bed by now, but this can’t wait. I want the transport here a.s.a.p.” 

Momentarily taken aback, Belari quickly ‘read’ his lover’s intentions, and said “But why, love? Why do we have to go? I thought you wanted to make us official.....” and he tailed off plaintively, immediately concluding that Jim had had enough of babying a weakling for a Guide, and wanted to put an end to the farce before it deteriorated further. 

Swiftly turning at the young man’s distressed comment, Jim looked puzzled for a moment before replying. 

“You don’t have to put up with crap like that for me, baby. I won’t have you pawed and lusted after by mouth-breathing knuckle-draggers like that. I assumed you wanted to get away from here! It’s not that I don’t want you any more, little one, but if that sort of reaction is the norm for training here, we can find something else to do other than stay with the ICD.” 

“But you love your job, Jim! And I would never forgive myself if you left because I couldn’t put up with a bit of hazing. I was a bit frightened for a minute, but more so because I thought you were going to kill the Rigellian, and end up in prison! I couldn’t bear that! Please don’t let me be the reason for you resigning!” 

Crossing the room to take his Guide in his arms, Jim ‘read’ the sincerity in the smaller man’s demeanour, and, resting his cheek on top of Belari’s curly head, sighed deeply before ‘saying’ 

_‘OK, baby. I’m sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion – again! It’s true I wouldn’t want to leave the ICD without good reason, but I would resign in a moment if I thought you wanted it. But you have to be very sure, little one. It’s simply not worth it for us both to pursue a career when one of us hates every minute! Are you really sure, or are you trying to convince yourself as much as me that it’s what you want?’_

Pulling back so he could look up into Jim’s worried eyes, Belari concentrated on their link, conveying every bit of sincerity he could as he replied candidly 

_‘I AM sure, Jim. I made my commitment to you to be your Guide, and I agreed to do whatever training I needed to be able to accomplish that. I stand by my promise, Jim, and I want nothing else but to be with you always._

It’s true that I am scared a lot of the time, but mostly it’s because I’m afraid that my stupidity could get you hurt – or killed, like poor Detective Rafe. I couldn’t live with myself if that were to happen, so I must do whatever it takes to make sure I can back you up to the best of my ability, such as it may be. 

If you can bear with me, and trust me to do my best, I promise to work hard and learn everything I have to, even if ultimately I might fail. I know I’ll make mistakes, but I’ll keep trying, honestly! Do you believe me, Jim? Can you believe in my love for you?’ 

Swallowing hard at his Guide’s impassioned plea, Jim carefully cupped the beloved face in both hands and lowered his face to take the slightly trembling lips in the gentlest of kisses. 

Pulling back after long moments, he said aloud “I never really doubted you, baby. If anything, it was my own ability to keep you safe that I doubted, and I nearly finished off that ignorant Rigellian because of it. I was so mad at myself for leaving you unprotected! We’re quite the pair, aren’t we? But as long as we can keep communicating, we’ll be OK, I’m sure of that now. 

Come to bed, lover. We have some serious bonding to do, I think......” and he broke off into peals of genuine laughter at the wide smile and huge blue eyes alight with pleasure and anticipation that locked with his, even as his excited lover grabbed his hands and began to tow him eagerly towards the bed........!  


\--------------------------  


The next couple of days passed relatively uneventfully for the pair, although they provided a steep learning curve for Belari. 

As far as the physical training was concerned, he was mightily relieved to note that there were trainees of all shapes and sizes – and fitness levels – so that he didn’t stand out at all, except in the best of ways – of which, naturally, he was completely unaware. 

Although the majority of trainees were from Starfleet, there were another couple from the ICD, although no other Sentinel and Guide pair but Jim and he himself were represented during this particular course of training programmes. 

As expected, Belari wasn’t particularly impressive when it came to weight training and out-and-out strength exercises, but he more than made up for it when it came to agility and gymnastic ability, so his instructors were generally satisfied with his progress. 

The intelligence tests and technical training were soaked up by the sharp-witted young Guide like the proverbial sponge, and he excelled at problem-solving even though he lacked the self-confidence to put himself forward unless asked. 

The most amazing thing as far as Jim was concerned, however, was his skill in weapons training. 

Again, he wasn’t really strong enough to deal with heavy weapons – not that it should ever be a requirement while serving with the ICD – but he found to his amazement that he was an excellent shot, as long as he was convinced that his phaser weapon was only set for stun. 

Jim was pretty sure his gentle little Guide would throw a total hissy fit if asked to actually try to kill someone! 

Since most of these lessons were very basic, Jim wasn’t required to attend, so once he knew Belari was fairly happy at tackling the sessions on his own, he took the opportunity to use the excellent facilities to upgrade his own weapons training, and to do some serious fitness training. 

He did, however, make sure he was available to be present at Belari’s weapons training, as he knew that the young man would be grateful for his moral support. 

It was around the fourth day when they actually had a joint training session, since it was one of those specifically designed for new Sentinel and Guide pairs in order to evaluate their current levels of expertise. 

The session involved the pair utilising one of the holodeck programmes, which was set up such that the pair had to locate several potentially dangerous items or sources – thus giving the Guide an opportunity to practise grounding their Sentinel whilst in a working environment. 

However, said threats were also booby trapped, or otherwise guarded, so the pair had to work together as if in a war zone, thereby demonstrating their fitness and ability to problem solve in an emergency situation. 

Since Jim and Belari were the only pair on the course, one of the senior instructors decided that they would be better served if they could ‘compete’ with another, more experienced pair of Starfleet operatives. 

Nonchalantly agreeing, Jim was totally unfazed by the suggestion, although he well knew that Belari was a little more nervous due to his lack of experience – and basic self-confidence! 

However, he did have complete trust in his Sentinel, so refusal to take part was not an option. 

When the exercise commenced, the more experienced pair suggested that Jim and Belari go first – presumably intending to show the ‘rookies’ how it should be done by going second. 

However, as it turned out, Belari’s strong instinctive Guide ability was more than enough to ground Jim through the early part of the programme, even preventing the Sentinel from zoning when they came across a particularly noxious ‘chemical spill’. 

Added to that, Jim’s Special Forces background, plus his own impressive fitness and concentration levels meant that he was able to protect his partner from potential hazards and ‘criminals’, such that their overall score was way above average. 

Not wanting to be shown up, the Starfleet pair went second, but the Sentinel zoned once – even though only for a moment or two – and they managed to be ‘ambushed’ just before the end of the programme. 

Needless to say, although they were effusive in their congratulations for the ICD men, the empath in Belari had no trouble in discerning their shame and deep dissatisfaction......! 

Retiring to their quarters for a refreshing shower, Jim and Belari were naturally more than a little satisfied with their performance, and, to complete Belari’s perfect day, he had a message from Wesley Crusher, asking if they could meet that evening after dinner for an hour or so to catch up. 

Since Wesley’s officer training programme was naturally much more concentrated and longer running, the two young men’s free time hadn’t coincided until now, but Belari was so excited at the thought of seeing his friend again, Jim hadn’t the heart to refuse him. 

Although good manners had caused Wesley to include Jim in the invitation, Jim knew that the younger men would enjoy visiting together without his presence, and was quite happy to let Belari enjoy a bit of free time to himself. 

However, that didn’t mean that the Sentinel wouldn’t take himself off to a nearby bar where he would be within (sentinel) earshot should something untoward happen!  


\-------------------  


A few hours later, having enjoyed a happy and companionable dinner, both of them being still on something of a ‘high’ after their excellent training exercise, Belari kissed Jim and made his way to Wesley’s accommodation block, where he was expected and having been given explicit directions. Also, as he was technically a civilian, he needed to have the appropriate pass to be granted access to Starfleet military quarters. 

Jim hugged him quickly, and assured him that he would be absolutely fine enjoying a quiet drink in the bar, but gently warning his Guide that he should contact Jim immediately should he start feeling in the least bit troubled by their separation. 

“Yes, Jim, I promise!” replied Belari with a small smile, as he remembered only too well how he had literally learned the hard way about how vulnerable he was after going too long without his Sentinel’s shielding. 

As Belari set off with an excited bounce in his step, Jim grinned fondly and followed a few minutes later to take up residence at the softly lit and comfortable bar relatively close by.  


\-------------------  


Somewhat shyly announcing his arrival, Belari was overjoyed when the door to Wesley’s quarters slid back to reveal that young man, who immediately stepped forward to hug the small empath and usher him inside. 

“Oh Belari, it’s so good to see you!” he said, stepping back a little to study his friend properly. 

“I did hear all about your unexpected side-trip to ‘Sanctuary’, and the awful case you got caught up in, but if you don’t want to talk about it, I quite understand. After all” he continued “it’s not as if we didn’t have a lot more fun catching up to do. And I just might have something to interest you” he finished mysteriously, waggling his eyebrows a little to dissipate the sad look that had crossed Belari’s face at the mention of the tragic episode. 

“It’s OK, Wesley. It’s been hard, but Jim has helped me so much in coping with the outcome of the operation, and that’s really why I’m here now. Hopefully I’ll get enough training to prevent me doing anything to cause such a disaster......” and he tailed off a little distractedly before giving himself a mental shake, and a strong inner reprimand to stop with the angst and get on with enjoying his visit. 

“Well, on that note, why don’t you make yourself comfortable, and I’ll introduce you to another friend of mine who I’m sure you will like very much” and Wesley led him into the small lounge area where another young officer cadet was seated, and who looked up at Belari with undisguised interest. 

“Belari, I’d like to meet my fellow officer cadet, Ensign Tomari Turi. I have a feeling you have quite a bit in common!” and he grinned at the pair as they eyed each other up. 

The ‘ping’ in Belari’s mind informed him that Ensign Turi was another empath and telepath also, and he broke out into a wide grin of his own, as did the young man before him. 

As Turi stood and placed his palms together to bow slightly in ritual greeting, Belari mirrored the action, while they exchanged wordless salutations. 

Straightening up, they regarded each other, and Belari was amazed and excited by the physical similarities between the two. 

Ensign Turi was slightly taller than Belari, and more robustly built, but he had similar honey-toned skin, and thick, wavy hair, although his was cut shorter as per Starfleet regulations. Belari also guessed that he still had a little body hair, and was gratified to see that they had similar shaped wide brows and large, bright eyes, except that Turi’s were dark brown as opposed to Belari’s deep blue ones, a legacy from his mother. 

Turi’s ears were also pointed at the tips, but more exaggerated than Belari’s, suggesting direct Romulan or Vulcan descent. 

All in all, the pair bore enough superficial features to pique their curiosity as to whether they shared common ancestry. 

Smiling widely at the initial success of his plans, Wesley said “When I was introduced to Tom here, he reminded me so strongly of you, Belari. I couldn’t wait to see if I could get you together, because I know how much you wanted to trace your father’s race. I hope I did right?” he added, suddenly unsure of whether he had done the right thing or if he might be accused of meddling in his friend’s affairs. 

Turning to his friend, Belari quickly reverted to verbal communication, since it would be impolite for him and Tom to continue to converse mentally with a non-telepath present anyway. 

Returning Wesley’s smile, he said “It’s fine, thank you Wesley! Even if it turns out we have nothing in common, it’s good to meet your friend, and a treat for me to ‘talk’ to another telepath. The last telepath I met was Counsellor Troi on the Enterprise”. He deliberately didn’t mention Detective Rafe, as that wasn’t his secret to tell, and besides he consoled himself that it wasn’t really a lie, since Rafe had done his best not to communicate with Belari, at least in an amicable way! 

Turning back to face Tom again, he continued “Do you mind telling me about your race? I should love to hear about you. I so enjoy meeting different peoples. There’s always so much to learn and appreciate” and he grinned happily, eyes alight with innocent friendship and curiosity. 

Not surprisingly, Tom couldn’t have resisted that look even if he’d had a mind to, so they all made themselves comfortable and began to talk. 

As it turned out, Ensign Tomari Turi did indeed have common genetic roots with both Romulans and Vulcans. 

He explained that many generations ago, the two dominant branches of the original tribe had split apart and populated different planets, where they had continued to develop along their separate paths. 

However, some while later, a sub-group of Vulcans discovered that they had developed a genetic variation which gave them a much greater capacity for telepathy and empathy, and so they eventually also diverged from the main population and sought to nurture their own community on a smaller planet in the Vulcan star system, called Telerus. 

Eventually the Telerusan culture became sophisticated enough to follow the Romulans and Vulcans into deep space exploration, and, eventually, membership with the Alliance. 

“We were always somewhat behind the other two branches of our common ancestors” Tom continued “because we are generally much more peaceful and introspective. Home-loving, if you will. 

Although our Vulcan cousins have a type of telepathic ability using the ‘mind melding’ technique, it isn’t as easy a process for them, and I understand is only used in extreme circumstances, especially as they never want to risk letting their emotions get the better of them, having striven for so long to suppress them. I don’t know if the Romulans have a similar ability, though. We became estranged from them for many generations due to their warlike tendencies. 

But I believe you already know of the ‘mind meld’?” he queried, noting the somewhat sheepish expressions on his listeners’ faces. 

“Um, yes, you could say that” murmured Wesley, glancing over at Belari, whilst the latter’s thoughts were open for Tom to read, and he quickly changed the topic, realising that it brought up somewhat disturbing personal memories for the pair. 

“Anyway, I know for a fact that we have been sending out ambassadors to other star systems for a good few years now, and it could well be that one of our people visited Floria. 

Perhaps I could find out what happened to him, and if he met your mother, Belari. It’s possible, don’t you think?” 

Although Belari nodded excitedly, he suddenly paled dramatically and swayed alarmingly as the enormity of the situation finally hit him. 

“Belari! Are you OK?” Wesley cried; worry colouring his voice as he moved quickly to Belari’s side to throw a comforting arm around his friend’s shaking shoulders. 

Meanwhile, Tom quickly ‘read’ his new friend, and realised that it had just been a little too much too soon for the young man to take on board, but that otherwise he was fine. 

_‘It’s OK to be scared, Belari’_ he ‘said’, projecting comfort and understanding to the other empath. 

_‘We don’t have to pursue this any further right now. Just take a while to get your head round it, and then continue or not, as you wish.’_

Getting a grip on himself, Belari looked up gratefully at his companions and replied “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to go off like that. I really do want to follow up on your suggestion, truly. It just hit me a bit hard then. I mean, I’ve always wanted to know about my father, but was always denied any information apart from his name, so that I’d almost given up. 

But yes, please. I’d be so grateful if you could find out if he was one of your people’s ambassadors. I think that ‘Belari’ could be a common name, but even if I never found out the specific individual, I think I’d really love it if it turned out I was half Telerusan and half Florian. You see, I know it probably sounds silly, because I truly loved my Momma Neema, but I didn’t like what I saw of her people at all, and they hated me because I was a half-breed bastard! But your people sound wonderful, and it would be lovely to think that they were the better part of me, and accept me for what I am” and he broke off, blushing in embarrassment at what his friends must make of his fanciful notion. 

He needn’t have worried, however, as they were both quick to reassure him that they understood his concerns and his dreams also. 

They were just settling down again to continue with their conversation when there was a buzzing at the door, and Jim announced his arrival......  


\------------------------------  


A short while earlier, Jim had seated himself comfortably at a small table in the corner of the bar, and was enjoying a glass of cold beer. 

Looking around him, he recognised one or two other customers, and nodded in greeting, but he really wanted to keep himself to himself for now, and his body language telegraphed the fact that he wanted to remain that way, so he was left in peace to enjoy his drink and quietly monitor his Guide’s progress. 

He didn’t intend to eavesdrop, even though the last time he had, it had turned out to be the right thing to do in order to rescue his lover from the vitriolic attack of Wesley’s furious but misguided mother. 

However, he had every intention of monitoring Belari’s physical reactions, so he could easily make out his little Guide’s excitement as he approached his friend’s quarters, registering the slightly elevated heartbeats and hearing Belari’s soft humming to himself; an endearingly unconscious trait he had when he was happy. 

Jim heard the young man greet his friend, and also registered the third heartbeat present, but nothing suggested that there was anything untoward going on, so he relaxed again and took another long sip of his drink. 

Letting the buzz of the young men’s conversation act as a grounding background noise, he tuned out the actual words until the sudden change in Belari’s condition alerted him to the fact that his Guide had received some sort of severe shock or fright. 

The rapidly beating heart, and the gasping breaths had him jumping to his feet, and making his way rapidly towards the elevator that would take him up to the floor where Wesley’s quarters were, and he had no qualms about using the pass code he had learned from Belari to bypass security to get in there. 

However, as he hurried along the corridor, he had extended his hearing and was now listening in unashamedly to the ongoing conversation, and he realised that Belari’s condition was purely due to his understandable over-reaction to some very interesting, and potentially beneficial information, and that his own response was probably unnecessarily dramatic. 

Slowing down to listen further, he debated whether he ought to just return to the bar and let the incident go, or whether he should go with his instincts and check on his Guide anyway, just in case the young man could do with some backup. 

Deciding on the latter course, and thinking he would deal with any consequences as and when they happened, he approached the door, but relatively calmly now, and announced his arrival, hoping that he wasn’t ruining the young men’s evening.  


\----------------------  


As the door slid open to admit him, the Sentinel swiftly took in the rather Spartan military quarters, and the three occupants. 

Greeted affably by Wesley himself, who was plainly curious but too polite to enquire as to why Jim had decided to visit after all, he replied honestly. 

“Evening, Wesley. Sorry to arrive unannounced, but I just wanted to check on Belari. I intended to leave you to visit without me, but I realised the kid was having what I thought was going to turn into a panic attack, so I came up to see if he needed me.” 

Before Wesley could reply, Belari was in his arms, almost babbling in somewhat anxious excitement as he tried to alleviate his lover’s worry and enlighten him about Tom’s information apparently all in the same breath! 

“Oh Jim! I’m so sorry to have frightened you – I didn’t meant to, honest, but Tom’s a Telerusan, and he thinks I might have a Telerusan father, and wouldn’t that be fantastic! - And it’s all due to Wesley ‘cos he thought.....” 

“OK, OK, little one! Breathe, Chief! I get the picture. I’m not cross or anything, just wanted to check up on you. But I’m happy to go away again if you want to visit by yourself a bit longer.....” 

“No, no. Really, I don’t mind, if that’s alright with you, Wesley? I mean, it’s a lot for me to take in, but I’d want to tell Jim all about our conversation anyway?” 

“That’s fine, Belari. I don’t mind at all, and I’m sure Tom doesn’t” and he looked over at his other friend to see his cheerful nod of agreement, even as Tom sent a non-verbal reassurance to Belari. 

“Thank you, both of you” replied Belari, greatly relieved that he hadn’t managed to ruin the evening for them all. 

“Could we quickly recap what you were telling me, please, Tomari? I’d love for Jim to hear it all from you first.........” And so the discussion continued.  


\----------------------------  


Much later that night, lying cuddled in Jim’s arms in their bed, Belari was still twitchy and hyped up, and veering emotionally between ecstatically happy that he may have discovered the truth about his father’s people, and despondency that either it proved to be a false lead, or the person in question might not even want to know him if they did meet. 

Correctly divining exactly what his lover was feeling, Jim concentrated on sending calming and reassuring thoughts through their link, finally resorting to gentle love-making and full bonding to settle his Guide enough for them both to get some much-needed sleep.  


\------------------  


Little did they know that the one other human who knew for a fact the identity of Belari’s father, was even then planning to visit the Academy under the guise of officially following up on the pair’s progress after the de-briefing at which he had been allowed to take such an unacceptably small role......  


\-------------------  


The following morning, Jim awoke at his usual time of 06.00 hours, and took the opportunity to study his still deeply sleeping Guide, who had eventually managed to get a little quality rest. 

Belari was draped as normal half over his larger lover, using the warm body almost like a huge body pillow, but, in Belari’s opinion, much cosier and way more comfy. 

Smiling fondly, but a little wryly, Jim stroked his hand lightly over the curly head resting on his chest, barely touching the tousled locks, but still feeling every nuance of his beloved’s texture and warmth. Soft breaths puffed over his bare skin, and long eyelashes tickled his nipple as Belari’s eyelids fluttered in dreams. 

He hoped against hope that Belari’s quest to confirm his true patrilineal heritage would turn out to be all his Guide could wish for, whilst simultaneously – and somewhat cynically – expecting for his lover to be ultimately disappointed. 

Not that he would ever disclose his morbid thoughts to Belari. No, he vowed to remain upbeat and supportive no matter what, even though he fully expected to be picking up the shattered pieces of his lover’s dreams, doing his best to reassemble them into an acceptable version that the young man could live with. 

When a change in the young man’s heart beat signalled his return to waking, Jim hugged him closer and, easing the slender figure higher up his chest, dropped a kiss on the pert little nose. 

“Hey baby, awake at last, huh?” 

Unsurprisingly, his answer was less than lucid, and he laughed gently as he heard 

“Hmmm nuh huhnnnn mmmmm......not ‘wake...jmmmm” 

“What was that, babe? Care to rephrase?” 

“Nuh huh. Go ‘way......” 

“Pardon me? Did you say ‘Go away?’ Then I’d better do just that...” and he chuckled at the response as he began to shrug off his living blanket to climb out of the bed. 

As expected, the sudden movement and threat of losing his warm pillow jerked Belari fully awake and he clung tenaciously to Jim, arms wrapped around his neck as he said “No, no! Didn’t mean it! Stay here, please? I want more cuddles. Pleeeeease?” 

“Well, seeing as you asked so nicely.....another five minutes, OK?” and Jim settled down again, thoroughly enjoying the warm clinging bundle of Guide in his arms, and revelling in the thoughts of love and desire his mate was sending to him through their mental link.  


\-------------------------  


By the time they actually made it out of bed, it was close to when Belari needed to leave for his first lecture of the day, so they had a very quick but satisfying shared shower, and a light breakfast in their room using the small replicator. 

Hurrying down to the basement lecture theatre, Jim clutching his gym bag since he intended to have a good workout while Belari was attending his lecture, said “I’ll meet you for an early lunch when you’re done, OK? Since you have a free afternoon today, if you want we can do a bit of unarmed combat practice so you can get the feel of it for tomorrow’s class. What do you think?” 

“Yes please, Jim. I’d like to have at least a small idea of what is expected, but you will be coming to the class with me, won’t you? I mean, I’m not sure I want to practice with anyone else.....” and he tailed off uncertainly. 

Reverting to their telepathic link for privacy, Jim ‘replied’, directing a smouldering gaze at his mate 

_‘You bet, little one! No one else gets to handle you unnecessarily. My Guide! Only mine!’_

And he was gratified with the immediate response from his lover. 

_‘Yes Jim. Only yours! Always!’_ and they grinned conspiratorially at each other as they reached the lecture theatre doors. 

Parting company with a quick kiss, Jim turned away, saying “Enjoy the talk, babe, and see you soon!” and he walked off to make his way to the huge gym and physical training centre, but not before he saw Belari safely entering the theatre, waving cheerfully as he disappeared from sight.  


\------------------------  


The afternoon’s practice session turned out to be surprisingly entertaining for both of them. 

Although Belari had been a little nervous to begin with, mostly because he didn’t want to either make a fool of himself, or make Jim ashamed of him, he proved to be a gutsy little opponent for Jim. 

Although he already knew how smart his lover was, and how quickly he picked up on new experiences, whether mental or physical, Jim was extremely gratified at his Guide’s grasp of basic manoeuvres, and after making sure that it was what his Sentinel expected, he wasn’t afraid to use them. 

Jim undoubtedly showed him the sort of defensive moves that were suitable for one of his rather slight stature, but, as he explained, quick thinking was frequently the best defence for the smaller victim of a big opponent’s attack. 

Not that Belari didn’t end up on the mat a good few times, but by the end of the session, he had actually managed to dump Jim on his back just the once, so Jim was well pleased. 

“You’ve done really well, sweetheart, and I think it’s time to call it a day. I don’t think you have anything to worry about in the class tomorrow, and I’ll be there anyway, so how about getting a shower and going for a walk around the grounds before dinner?” 

Smiling happily at his lover’s praise, Belari nodded in agreement, and held out his hand for Jim to take as they made their way to the locker rooms. 

What neither of them was aware of, since they expected to be monitored in virtually all areas of the Academy complex for security purposes anyway, was the brooding and resentful regard of Commander Everett, who had arrived a couple of hours earlier, and was taking the opportunity of observing the pair from the safety of the security centre, and who was busy formulating his plans for revenge.  


\------------------------  


Later that evening, when Jim and Belari were settled in their room relaxing and watching a game of basketball on their entertainment console, a bleep from the holoimager alerted them to an incoming call. 

Moments later, the holoimage of Simon appeared in the room, and Jim grinned as he said “Hey, Simon! How are you? Missing us already?” 

As Belari smiled also, and offered his own greetings, Simon responded cheerfully enough, although it was obvious to them both that his own smile was somewhat forced. 

“Good to see you two looking so well” he began “and, from what I hear, you’re impressing the training staff mightily with your progress so far. And may I say that the Starfleet Sentinel and Guide pair you bested during that training exercise is still smarting from their defeat! 

Anyhow, I’m afraid that, once again I feel I’m the bearer of uncomfortable tidings, but you should know that Everett will be visiting the Academy any time now.” 

As he saw Jim’s immediate frown and Belari’s flash of anxiety, he cursed fate that he should be the one to upset his friends yet again, but forced himself to continue. 

“According to the message I received from Director Kitson, his excuse is that he wants to observe the different training programmes offered to Starfleet and ICD personnel to see if they need any modifications in their content, or indeed, if they can be merged successfully – purely voluntarily, you understand, and his report will be offered freely to the appropriate parties from both sides. 

Of course, you and I can be pretty sure it’s pure bullshit on his part, and I personally fail to see what it has to do with his current role in Starfleet Internal Affairs, but there you go – ours not to reason why, as they say! My point is, though, that I think you should be wary of his motives......” 

As Belari bit his lip in consternation at the news, Jim’s angry frown deepened even as he replied. 

“Thanks, Captain. It’s always good to have a heads up about that guy, and I’m sorry you’ve been pulled into our problems yet again. We really appreciate your keeping a watchful eye on us, Sir. Once we’re done here, we’ll have another fishing trip – or at least take you out for dinner on us!” 

“Hey, no problem, Jim! Not that I’d turn down an offer like that, but it’s what I get paid the big bucks for! I wouldn’t be much of a Captain if I didn’t look out for my men, especially my friends. Just you two take care now, and get through the rest of this course as well as you’re doing so far. 

It’s only a few more days after all, and then the intensive basic part’s done and dusted. You’ll be qualified and good to go very soon now. Take care, guys, and I’ll be in touch” and he terminated the call, his image disappearing from view. 

Turning to pull his Guide in for a comforting hug, Jim murmured “Well, little one, here we go again! The gods only know what burr that guy’s got up his butt, be he certainly doesn’t seem to like us very much, that’s for sure. Or perhaps he just doesn’t like Sentinels and Guides! Whatever, we’d best keep our eyes and ears open, huh? 

But try not to worry too much, babe. I’ll be even more watchful now we know he’s going to be around, and we’ll just have to stay out of trouble or potentially dangerous situations, OK?” 

Nodding against Jim’s chest, Belari ‘said’ _‘I know you’ll take care of me, Jim, but it’s just hard to understand. I’m sure I can’t think of any reason why he should dislike us so much, but when I ‘read’ him at the de-briefing, all I got was antipathy and anger. And disgust...! I hate feeling that I’ve upset someone so much, even unintentionally!’_

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, baby” Jim replied aloud. 

“It’s his problem, not yours, I’m sure of that. You could never hurt anyone. You just don’t have it in you, so he must have some other reason for this behaviour. Just hope we don’t have to confront him about it! Now, let’s get an early night, shall we?” 

Nodding much more happily, Belari pulled away, and they tidied up and prepared for bed.  


\---------------------  


Over the next few days, Jim shadowed Belari much more closely, making a point of ‘auditing’ the classes he really didn’t need to attend. 

As he had predicted, Belari impressed his instructors during the flight simulations, and continued to ace his mental acuity exercises, such that his instructors seemed to be universally satisfied with his rapid progress. 

On the personal side, the pair were much more wary, and the situation had lost much of its pleasure for them as they didn’t feel able to relax properly or even mingle comfortably with the other students, but, knowing that there were only one or two more days to go, they were both of a mind to bite the bullet and sit out the remaining time before they could escape. 

It didn’t occur to either of them to cut and run, as they felt secure in their partnership, and believed strongly in their innocence of whatever fault Everett deemed them to be guilty of, and besides, although Jim was occasionally aware of the man’s brooding presence in the back of the spectator gallery at a few of the classes, he appeared to make no move to approach either of them. 

Belari was somewhat disappointed at the lack of progress into the identity of his father, but he knew it wasn’t because of a lack of interest or intent on Ensign Turi’s part. 

He well knew that both Tomari and Wesley were at present undergoing a series of essential intensive simulations designed to test their leadership capabilities, and Belari certainly didn’t want to feel as if he had distracted the young men in any way. 

He understood that Tomari would follow up on his leads as soon as he was able to, and Belari was resigned to being patient. Besides, as he told Jim, he had been waiting all his life for this, so another week or so wouldn’t make that much difference! 

Nodding sympathetically, Jim was well aware that his little Guide was just trying to appear reasonable and practical, but he knew for sure the young man was internally quivering with a mixture of frustration and anxiety over the prospective results, but didn’t call him on it, as he didn’t want to upset his mate even further.   


\--------------------------  


Three days later, and Belari was bouncing with glee as he had received his results and was thrilled to discover that he had far surpassed his expected scores in all the academic classes and tests, and even his physical fitness and self-defence classes were more than adequate. 

As for his marksmanship, he had come second in his class, so Jim was mightily pleased. 

There was only one further test for the pair of them to undertake, and then they would be free to return to the ICD, fully qualified and good to go on active service. 

This test was once again set up as a programme in the holodeck, it being designed to assess the trust in one another that each Sentinel and Guide shared, such trust being crucial to their ultimate success as a working partnership. 

In Jim and Belari’s opinion, the pair was so sure of their mutual love and commitment that as far as they were concerned, passing this one was a mere formality, and they were actually looking forward to it, even though they were well aware that it wouldn’t necessarily be a cake-walk. 

Certainly there were different levels and types of test as appropriate to the length of time the pairs had been bonded and worked together, and they were generally well-conceived and graded, so as yet there had never been any particular surprises or disasters. 

However, despite all the safeguards and regulations surrounding the programmes, the Academy board was about to discover that, for the ill-intentioned armed with the appropriate technical expertise, there was always room for a potential disaster.........   


\------------------------  


The following morning, Jim and Belari were up and ready to leave for their final test at a reasonable hour, thanks to the good night’s sleep an evening session of bonding and gentle love-making had afforded the pair. 

Belari was still understandably nervous as he didn’t want to let his Sentinel down by falling at the last fence, so to speak, but he had been greatly cheered by the good luck messages he had received from both Wesley and Tomari that morning. 

Tomari had reiterated his promise to do a little more sleuthing on Belari’s behalf as soon as the next set of training sessions were done, so the young man was beaming in happy anticipation of further news in due course. 

Since they intended to leave for Cascade and the loft as soon as the final test was complete, they had already packed up their few possessions, and had tidied and checked their room. 

Although they had arrived in the company transport, Simon had contacted them again and told them that he would be coming to observe their final test, and was happy to give them a lift home in his personal speeder. What he hadn’t mentioned, however, because he didn’t want to risk rattling the young Guide at the last minute, was that he would also be bringing Director Kitson and Dr Cardew, because they too wanted to see their star partnership in action! 

Eventually nearly driven to distraction by his little Guide’s pacing and bouncing, Jim grinned fondly and said “Come on Chief! We might as well get a move on and go down to the holodeck level. You’re going to wear out the carpets at this rate if you’re not careful!” and he halted the young man in his tracks by dint of sweeping him up into his arms with a strong but careful grip around the slender waist. 

Twirling his giggling armful around a couple of times, he plopped the smaller man back on his feet, and, tucking him under his arm, they exited the room together.  


\--------------------------  


**_Holodeck 4; Programme Control Centre:_**  


Although most holodeck entertainment programmes were generally considered safe enough to be completely computer controlled; since, in the event of the participant’s change of heart, the programmes could be terminated at any point on command; the more complex and potentially dangerous training programmes were monitored from a separate, manned control room. 

It was to this centre that Everett had gained entrance, and was even now persuading the control personnel that he had the seniority necessary to upgrade the next Sentinel and Guide training package. 

Genially taking over the control panel, he effectively distracted the young tech whilst nimbly altering the programme code, and, cracking some moderately amusing joke, also quickly disengaged the abort command, so that the programme would have to play out to its bitter end. 

Blindsided by this senior officer’s pleasantries, neither technician thought to double check the man’s actions, and so were in no position to alter the potential disaster in the making. 

As Jim and Belari made their way down to Holodeck 4, Simon, Dr Cardew and Director Kitson were making themselves comfortable in the observation room, totally unaware that Commander Everett was close by, and happily anticipating some entertaining action from what they all hoped would turn out to be one of their most effective partnerships. 

When Jim and Belari reached the holodeck, they were met by their senior trainer, STO Anderson, who grinned at them, and led them through the test, and explained what was expected of them. 

“You see, Sentinel Ellison, this is only a standard low level test, even though you two are probably capable of taking a higher grade already. What it boils down to is that you, Jim, will talk Belari through a sort of ‘obstacle course’ using a combination of verbal and telepathic communication as appropriate. 

Belari will be relying on your senses to keep him from going astray, and, once he completes the course, the test is done. I see no reason why you two will have any problems, since you undoubtedly have the strongest mental link and fledgling partnership I’ve ever seen. 

So, Guide Belari, if you’d step into the deck bay, you, Sentinel Ellison, can make yourself comfortable in this small observation room. You’ll have a good view of what’s going on in the holodeck, and Belari will be able to hear you just fine. 

Good luck, and see you both soon!” and the man grinned again, certain that his prize trainees were about to do him proud. 

Smiling up at Jim as the bigger man patted his cheek fondly, Belari turned and entered the huge holodeck bay, to gaze around him in awe at the cavernous space until a gentle prompt from Jim had him moving to the spot marked on the floor in front of him to await the beginning of the test. 

As Jim, their trainer and their unexpected ‘audience’ watched in anticipation, the deck bay darkened and the programme began. 

Standing alone in the echoing chamber, Belari’s initial cheerful, if slightly nervous feeling of anticipation began to morph into something much more worrying and fearful as the light continued to dim, and he felt himself rising slowly into the air. 

Quickly dropping to his hands and knees, he had a terrifying fleeting glimpse of the free-floating disk he was now stranded on, before the whole bay plunged into darkness, and he couldn’t prevent himself screaming in terror as he soared into the seemingly infinite void. 

Unable to spare the energy to verbalise his overwhelming horror, he ‘babbled’ into their link _‘Jim! Jim! Please, Jim! I can’t do this I can’tIcan’tIcan’t! Pleasepleaseplease! Sorrysorrysorry – Ican’ttttt!’_

From within the small observation room, Jim’s own horror was almost palpable, since his enhanced vision enabled him to ‘see’ what his Guide’s ‘obstacle course’ consisted of. 

Within the enormous chamber, the programme had created a series of seven free-floating disks, each one slightly smaller and placed lower than the next, but each one moving apparently randomly so that anyone having senses within the normal range would have no idea of their position or even presence, and would have to rely entirely on guidance and accurate instruction from their backup to move from one to the other until the final one deposited the trainee safely on the ground once again. Any slip between the disks would undoubtedly result in serious injury, if not death. 

Even Jim’s impressive visual capability only afforded him a modest view of the disks, and, since touch, taste and smell were completely useless in this situation, he realised he was going to have to rely on sight and hearing alone to rescue his Guide. Zoning under these circumstances was not an option. 

Even as he sent a quick message of support to his beloved, he was turning to grab the hapless trainer who stood behind him, snarling “Just what the fuck are you playing at? Belari can’t deal with this! How the hell does this qualify as a ‘basic, low level test’? Stop it, right now!” and he shook the man like a rag doll in his impotent fury. 

As he did so, the door burst open, and Simon barrelled in, closely followed by Cardew and Kitson. 

“Jim, JIM! Stop it! Let the man explain! You can’t help Belari until we know what’s going on!” 

Dropping the man as told, but swinging back to check on his beloved’s situation, he snapped “Why aren’t you stopping it? Abort the goddam programme! Just stop it, now!” 

Quickly touching the controls on the small panel beside him, the dishevelled and deeply upset training officer looked up, eyes filled with dismay and helplessness. 

“It can’t be stopped, Sentinel! Someone has overridden the abort command, so the programme has to play through to the end. It was never supposed to be like this – this programme is the most advanced level. It should NEVER be used except for the most long-standing and experienced partnerships, and then only at their personal request! I have no idea who could have done this!” 

“This isn’t getting us anywhere!” snapped Simon, while Dr Cardew grasped Jim’s arm. 

“Listen, Jim! We don’t have time to debate. Let’s get Belari safe, and then we can sort everything else out. Concentrate, Sentinel! He’s depending on you now!” 

Even as he finished, a despairing wail was heard by all as Belari gripped the edge of his floating disk before shooting backwards again into the centre. 

“Help me! Please, someone help me! Jim, where are you?” and he dissolved into tears of frustration and abject terror as he moved soundlessly through what was, to him, a pitch black void. 

Forcing himself to ignore everyone else in the small observation room, and concentrating fiercely on his Guide, Jim gripped the sill as he stared through the two-way mirrored window out into the blackness. 

_‘Belari, baby, listen to me! There’s been some sort of cock up, but we can get through this as long as you trust me. Can you do that, baby? You have to trust that I can get you down.’_

Using all his powers of concentration to send his love, support and determination through their link, Jim fought to stamp down on any feelings of weakness or self-doubt as he settled himself to complete the vital task in hand. 

Heart breaking in helpless agony as he witnessed his lover’s pitiful condition, he couldn’t help but be humbled by the young man’s concerted efforts to pull himself together at Jim’s words. 

Slowly uncurling from his scrunched-up position on his side, knees pulled up tightly to his chest, and arms wrapped around his head, Belari gradually got himself back up onto his hands and knees, tears still coursing freely down his face as he chewed his lip in shaky determination. 

_‘I t t trust you, J Jim. I do! B but I hate this! Why can’t they let me see anything? Oh goddess, please help me!’_

‘You’re doing just fine, baby. I can see for you, and if you do exactly what I say, you’ll be fine. Promise me you’ll obey me, little one. It’s vital that you do!’ 

‘I will, Jim. I promise!’ 

‘That’s great, Chief. I know you can do it! Now, listen carefully. The disk you’re kneeling on is about three metres wide, so if you reach out with your fingertips again, you’ll be able to feel the edge. Can you do that, baby?’ 

Watching anxiously, Jim saw the small Guide reach out and slide his palm along the smooth surface of the disk until his fingertips wrapped around the leading edge of the floating platform. 

_‘Good, baby! That’s great! Now, I want you to pull yourself forward until you’re near the edge – don’t worry, baby. I can tell that it’s stable! It won’t tip up and toss you off, I promise you, OK?’_

‘Um, yes, OK, J Jim....but how d d do you know it w won’t? came the shaky reply. 

_‘Believe me, baby, I can tell from here that it’s designed to maintain its equilibrium. Just trust me on this, OK, and I’ll explain later!’_

‘O OK, J Jim. B but I’ll w want you to d d describe it to me after......’ 

‘You bet, little one!’ replied Jim, amazed and gratified by his lover’s brave attempt at light-hearted conversation even as his vital signs were almost off the scale in his anxiety. 

_‘OK, Chief. Now I want you to get yourself up into a squatting position, alright? So that when the next disk gets into place beneath you, you can just hop onto it. OK so far, baby?’_

‘I I think so, Jim. Doing it now!’ and Jim bit his own lip in worry as he watched the small figure pull himself up enough to get his feet under him, even though he looked scared enough to go into meltdown again at any moment. 

Behind him, the other occupants of the room could only hope and pray that everything was OK so far, since they could see nothing themselves, and were not privy to the pair’s telepathic communication. Much as he would have loved to demand an update from his junior officer, Simon bit his lip and clenched his jaw against the impulse, knowing only too well that the Sentinel needed no unnecessary distractions for the time being. 

Quickly getting himself back under control, STO Anderson indicated to the others that they should leave the room and let Jim concentrate while he explained the situation to them. 

Torn between leaving his friend alone, but knowing that his presence served no practical purpose, Simon nodded, as did Mary Kitson and Dr Cardew, and they quietly followed Anderson from the room. 

The training officer lost no time in bringing them up to speed. 

“I’m truly sorry for this situation, and I have already alerted Security to go to the Command Centre to find out what’s been going on. 

It’s highly unlikely that they will be able to do anything to change or abort the programme at this stage without further endangering Guide Belari, as it seems to have been an act of deliberate sabotage by a very competent technician. 

However, I suggest that you return to the official observation room, as you’ll be able to see a version of the simulation enhanced for normal vision, so at least you’ll be able to see for yourselves how Jim and Belari are progressing. 

And before you ask, I should say that moving Jim to the same room won’t help him at all. He might be able to see better, but there are too many other distractions in there, such as a white noise generator as well as superior soundproofing, so his other senses would be compromised. 

Remember, even a Sentinel can’t see in total darkness, and I assure you that there will be just enough reflected light from the disks for him to see them and Belari - sort of like us wearing night vision goggles – and the sound quality in the small room is excellent. 

I know I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know, but I just wanted you to be sure that we are aware of potential problems as well as the advantages of employing enhanced senses.” 

As he spoke, he led the trio back to the observation room, which they entered without further comment, concentrating instead on their men’s predicament and desperately needing to see for themselves how the pair were progressing. 

They were momentarily unaware of the room’s other occupant, until Simon glanced around and saw none other than Commander Everett settled comfortably to one side of the huge screen-cum-window, a tight-lipped, enigmatic smile on his face, and his cold eyes greedily taking in the scene before him. 

Deciding that a confrontation could wait until Jim and Belari were safe, Simon scowled as he took his own seat, to be abruptly absorbed into the drama unfolding before his eyes.   


\----------------------------  


Back in the smaller room, Jim was carefully scrutinising the second disk’s path, knowing that he had only one chance to get his lover onto the next step. 

He realised that all the disks’ movements weren’t as random as he had previously assumed, but they all followed different patterns, and it would be up to him to discern each one and so instruct Belari accordingly. 

He had hoped that the steps would at least be the same each time, so that the young man had a chance to get at least accustomed to the movement, but that was obviously too much to hope for, and his lover was going to face a different manoeuvre each time; all variations of literally a step in the dark. 

Jim could only hope and pray to whomever was listening that the kid’s nerve would hold out long enough, and that their mutual trust would suffice to get them through the ordeal! 

Clearing his mind of any stray and unnecessary thoughts, he carefully assessed the second disk’s approach, and ‘said’ _‘OK, babe. Here goes! The next disk is closing in, and it will be directly beneath you in a couple seconds. Stand up, Chief! When I say go, step down.’_

When it was obvious that Belari was temporarily frozen in fear, Jim had no alternative to get harsh with his lover, to break through the kid’s terror. 

_‘Do it now, Belari, or we’ll miss the chance! Get up, NOW! It’s closing in’_ and he was vastly relieved to see the small figure rise shakily in the darkness, heart rate almost off the scale as he waited blindly for his Sentinel’s order. 

_‘Ready, babe? Now GO!’_ and he almost collapsed himself in reaction as the slight figure stepped bravely into the void at his command to land dead centre of the second disk, mere feet below, where he immediately crouched down defensively again, sobbing quietly and plainly shaking uncontrollably. 

_‘Great, baby! I’m so proud of you! But I have to tell you that the third disk’s already on its way. I’m sorry, lover, but you have to get up again. Crawl to the edge in front of you, little one, and then squat down again, OK? Are you listening?’_

Once again, Belari fought to contain his fear, and Jim, and the other observers also - bar Everett - sighed in relief as the small figure moved to obey his Sentinel’s commands once again. 

Stress and deep anxiety pouring through their link, Jim nevertheless shut his eyes briefly in gratitude as Belari replied _‘O O OK, Jim. I I I’m ready. B But I f f feel dizzy!’_

‘That’s OK, baby. It’s quite natural when you’re under such pressure, but you have to control it for now. It’s vital that you keep moving. Now, the third disk’s approaching in front of you, but it’ll be a bit higher this time, so you have to step up when I say. Do you understand, baby? Step UP this time’ 

Once again the Guide swallowed hard and nodded in acceptance, even as he rose shakily to his feet. 

_‘Here it comes. Step up NOW!’_ and again the young man obeyed unquestioningly, except that this time, as soon as he stepped onto the disk, it dropped from beneath him, and he shrieked in dread as he felt himself in momentary free-fall for a split second before landing sprawled on the smooth surface. 

It was too much, and he pulled himself back into a tight ball of shaking terror, mind threatening to close down in self-defence with the sheer intensity of atavistic fear responses pressing down upon his reeling consciousness. 

Hand pressed over his mouth as he witnessed his lover’s melt-down, Jim was convinced that the game was over, and his Guide was lost. 

Heart constricting in horror, yet he controlled himself and his own reactions with a single-minded strength that would later amaze him, and he forced himself to communicate with the cringing, confused and turbulent collection of thoughts and feelings of which his lover’s mind presently consisted. 

_‘Are you still with me, little one? We have to concentrate now. The fourth disk’s making its way to you, and you have to listen to me. Can you hear me? Please, baby, give me a sign that you’re still with me. BELARI! HEAR ME!’_

Neither Jim nor Belari himself would ever truly comprehend the sheer effort the young Guide made at that moment. 

Approaching total shutdown, yet the youngster somehow managed to override his fear responses to the extent of acting virtually on autopilot as he fought to follow his Sentinel’s continuing commands. 

No longer able to let his imagination or emotions respond to his situation, he simply obeyed Jim with a zombie-like passivity, trusting that his Sentinel would ultimately save him. 

Feeling the moment when his Guide’s mind changed to the unquestioning servility of near-catatonia, Jim rigidly suppressed his own dismay, and used the situation to their mutual advantage. 

_‘OK, babe. The fourth disk is approaching from your left. You have to turn around ninety degrees to face it. Do you understand?’_

As a frighteningly blank-faced young Guide robotically began to do his bidding, Jim forcibly quashed his worry over the youngster’s current mind-set, and concentrated on getting his lover back in one piece. 

_‘Good, baby, good! Nearly there! Now crawl forward and reach for the rim, OK? The disk will be at the same level, so you can slide onto it on your tummy. Do you understand?’_

When ‘automaton’ Belari complied without complaint, Jim hardened his heart, and continued to supply the necessary commands. 

_‘Here it comes, baby! Slide forwards now!’_ and Belari did. 

_‘Way to go kiddo! Now, disk number 5 is circling round beneath you. You’re going to have to move to you right, lover. Good, good! That’s it! Now, grip the rim with both hands, and when you feel ready, slowly turn around, and face the other way, OK? You should be able to drop down onto the disk feet first when I say. Do it now, baby!’_

As Belari complied, Jim carefully gauged the approaching disk, fully expecting some trickery or booby trap. 

However, it approached without any obvious problem, even to a fully alert Sentinel, so Jim quickly ‘said’ _‘It’s sliding beneath you now, baby! Let go, and drop down – NOW!’_ and once again his Guide obeyed, scarcely reacting now once he had made contact with the disk. 

The sixth disk was moving fairly rapidly from side to side beneath Belari’s current platform, but, Jim believed, as long as he was completely on the ball, he should be able to gauge Belari’s step neatly enough so that the young man should land safely upon it. 

Concentrating hard again, and not even giving a thought to the pounding headache assaulting his skull, he said _‘Now, baby, this one’s moving backwards and forwards beneath you, but I can tell you exactly when to step off, so I need you to listen hard again, OK?’_

Trusting that his Guide was still locked in his ‘fully compliant / semi-catatonic’ mindset, he carefully judged the sixth disk’s path and snapped out _‘Now! Step off now!_ ’ and once again Belari obeyed. 

Dripping with the cold sweat of stark fear for his Guide, and anxiety regarding his own enormous responsibility, Jim gathered himself together for the last step. 

_‘Last one, baby, and then we’re free to go! Hear me, lover, OK? The last disk is small, but will only make one pass close enough, so you need to be ready for my go-ahead, right? It’s moving in from your left, and is closing in as we speak, OK? Stand up now, baby, and take a step forward. Good, love; very good! You’re near enough to the rim to be able to step straight off, OK? Easy does it, easy.....easy....NOW!’_ and he almost passed out on the spot as Belari stepped off for the last time, and landed dead centre of the seventh disk. 

Even as the disk began to drop down to floor level, Jim had exited the small observation room, and was sprinting towards his Guide. The disk bearing his lover sank to the floor as he reached the spot, and Belari turned a fixed and blank look at him before his eyes rolled back in his head and he simply folded up and dropped soundlessly into his Sentinel’s arms, the programme terminating, and the holodeck becoming once again a large and echoingly empty cavern.  


\--------------------------  


**_Epilogue: The Loft, one week later:_**  


Sitting comfortably on the sofa with his Guide stretched out beside him, head resting on a pillow on his lap, Jim contemplated the sleeping figure fondly, lightly stroking the soft curls with a gentle hand and smiling softly at the sight of a small, pointed ear peeking out from under the silky hair. 

The visible part of Belari’s beautiful face showed him as calm, relaxed and very youthful – a far cry from the frighteningly blank, then strained and anxious expression which it had worn over the previous few days. 

Carefully shielding his thoughts from his lover so as not to disturb the little Guide’s much-needed sleep, Jim allowed himself to relive the events following the near-disaster of the holodeck programme, jaw tightening in anger as he analysed his feelings.  


\------------------------  


As soon as he lifted his Guide’s limp body into his arms, Jim had gone pretty much primal, and into super-protective mode. 

Realising immediately what was happening, Dr Cardew and Simon had sprinted from the observation room and basically ensured that the Sentinel had a clear escape route back to their quarters; each knowing only too well that the pair would have to bond, and quickly, to restore their over-stretched and damaged link. 

Pausing only to alert sick bay in case medical intervention was required, STO Anderson escorted Director Kitson to the main administration block to meet with Admiral Checkov in order to discuss the episode as a matter of urgency.  


\--------------------------  


Jim learned later from Simon that the furious Director had demanded an explanation a.s.a.p, only to find that Checkov himself was just as concerned, and more than willing to use every means at his disposal to get to the bottom of the plot. The last thing he wanted or needed was to alienate a company as important to Starfleet as the ICD! 

One of the major problems was that, as they had had no real proof of Everett’s supposed wrong-doing at that time, even if they heartily disliked him, Cardew, Kitson and Simon Banks had all been far too wrapped up in the drama unfolding before them to make more than a fleeting note of when the man had quietly slipped from the observation room halfway through the programme, believing that Starfleet Security would be keeping tabs on the suspect anyway. 

Unfortunately for them and for everyone else concerned, he had slickly evaded his ‘watchdogs’, removed his personal com-link / locator and had used the opportunity to make his escape from the Academy grounds. 

By the time that the Command Centre technicians had confirmed his identity, he had seemingly vanished into thin air, and it was to be several days before a message was discovered in his empty quarters explaining the twisted reasoning behind his actions. 

According to Everett, his resentment for being moved from the first contact team to Internal Affairs was his primary reason for trying to take revenge on the Sentinel and Guide pair, whom he considered to be directly responsible for the ‘demotion’ as he saw it. 

However, it didn’t take much digging by both ICD and Starfleet investigators to uncover the extent of the gains the bribery and corruption arising from his fraternisation with the Florian representatives had already netted him, and the much greater amount he would have realised should Floria have been accepted into the Alliance at his recommendation. 

His flight was assumed to have been aided and abetted by his Florian ‘partners in crime’, and, naturally, they weren’t divulging anything, so for the present, his clean getaway had to be accepted as an unfortunate fact. 

Part of Jim fervently hoped he would one day come across the fugitive, because he fully intended to tear the bastard limb from limb for what he had put his Guide through. 

One the other hand, the more reasonable part of him realised that Belari would hate for him to do so, as the young man, despite everything that had been done to him in his short existence, had a true respect for all life in whatever shape or form, and constantly sought to forgive even if he couldn’t forget.  


\------------------------  


Forcing his thoughts away from Everett and the darkness he inspired, Jim turned his mind back to the immediate aftermath of the episode. 

With his Sentinel instincts on high alert, much of the detail from the short trip back was more than a little blurred, but he could recall reaching their quarters, and remembered how he had placed Belari carefully on their bed. 

Swiftly stripping the young man of his sweat-drenched clothing, he had followed suit before fetching warm, wet cloths to wipe down the worst of Belari’s sweat and tears. 

With a cursory wipe of his own body, he had cuddled up behind his Guide, pulling the blankets up around them to form a cosy nest. 

Concentrating everything he had on connecting with Belari’s mind, he carefully re-forged their link, feeling when the young man began to respond, and gradually leading him back to consciousness. 

Bonding and the gentlest of lovemaking followed, ending with his lover’s face tucked into his neck, silent tears falling softly onto his heated skin as the smaller man worked through his grief and fear. 

Some hours later, as soon as he felt Belari was able to cope, he contacted Simon and asked if he would take them back to the loft. 

Hugely relieved that his friends seemed in better shape than he had feared, Simon agreed with alacrity, and they were soon winging their way back to New Cascade and Prospect, although Belari clung tenaciously to Jim, face pressed against his sleeve, and had yet to utter a word. 

Deposited at the loft, Jim thanked his Captain, but said they needed to be alone, after assuring Simon he would contact him immediately should anything untoward occur. 

Uneasy with leaving his friends alone, yet Simon realised he had no choice in the matter, and wished them goodnight, greatly disturbed at Jim’s visible tension and Belari’s lack of speech and deeply troubled demeanour.  


\-------------------------  


Alone again, and safely in their own territory, Jim had gathered up his Guide and taken him to the bathroom, where they had shared a warm and comforting shower, and Jim had carefully washed and dried his exhausted lover and himself before dressing them both in soft and comfortable leisure suits. 

Managing to persuade Belari to have a few bites of his favourite mushroom soup before he succumbed once again to his overwhelming fatigue, they retired to bed to cuddle closely until they both fell into deep and healing sleep. 

The next couple of days proved to be a real challenge to Jim, and more than once he had to force himself not to react with understandable, but very inadvisable frustration, as Belari continued to cling to him at every opportunity, but resolutely refused to speak aloud, almost as if he had reverted to his ‘pre-bonding’ captive persona. 

The good side was that he could, and did, communicate telepathically with his Sentinel, so Jim was able to help him gradually break through his fear and uncertainty, which he did with a remarkable degree of patience, matched by his Guide’s determination not to disappoint his lover. 

Bonding as frequently as they needed, he had improved incrementally until finally, on the fourth day, he spoke aloud again, to Jim’s great delight, and enormous relief. 

From then on, progress was rapid, although they both knew that it would be a long time before they were fully over the effects of the test, if, indeed, they ever truly were. 

Likewise, Jim had no intention of returning to the field until he was sure of his Guide’s mental and physical stability, although they had received some very cheering news on that front. 

Waiting until he received an invitation to visit, Simon had told them with no little amount of pride that, despite the test being of the highest level, and certainly not intended for new partnerships, Jim and Belari had, in fact, managed to complete it with the best ever recorded results, despite their traumatic experience. 

The news had brought a tiny smile to Belari’s sombre and anxious little face, and both Simon and Jim rejoiced to see a small spark of animation flash in the wide blue eyes. 

Progress had sped up even further when Belari had received a long and exciting holocall just yesterday from Tomari, who had finally managed to take some time out from his studies to investigate the identity of Belari’s father. 

The Telerusan revealed that he had managed to trace the young Guide’s lost parent, and that Belari Senior, as Jim dubbed him, had indeed been an ambassador to Floria, but apparently had had no idea that he had left his temporary lover, Neema with child. 

Upon learning that he had a son, Tomari reported that he had been very excited, and that he hoped to make contact as soon as the inter-stellar communication system between Telerus and Earth had been set up. 

Needless to say, by the time the holocall terminated, Belari was almost vibrating with excitement and beaming with pleasure, a welcome return to the happy character Jim loved with all his heart. 

Twirling the smaller man around while Belari whooped with glee, Jim finally set him on his feet and hugged the stuffing out of him for long minutes. 

“See, baby?” he said with a grin. “Good things can happen when you least expect them! All you need to do now is try to be patient until the call comes through. Think you can do that?” 

And Belari had replied “I’ll try, Jim! I’ll try!!”  


\--------------------------  


Almost twenty four hours later, Belari had finally agreed to take a much-needed nap, having bounced almost non-stop ever since Tomari’s call. Although insisting that he was too excited to sleep – and he certainly had been the previous night, until Jim had distracted him with serious lovemaking and bonding – he actually dropped off almost as soon as he laid his head on the pillow on Jim’s lap, and felt the long and gentle fingers carding through his hair...... 

Thoughts returning to the present, Jim looked down at his sleeping lover, whose subtle changes in heart rate and soft breathing alerted the Sentinel that he would soon awaken. 

_‘Hey little one. You awake yet? I’m thinking it’s nearly time for dinner!’_

‘Uh hmmmmmm....yeah, nearly. ‘Cn I have cheese’n broccoli soup?’ 

‘You got it, babe. Up you get now, and it’ll be ready by the time you’ve been to the bathroom’ and Jim grinned widely as Belari stretched like a cat before opening his eyes to smile sweetly up into his Sentinel’s face. 

“Kiss first?” he whispered “If you don’t mind my breath, that is?” 

“’Course I don’t, babe! I can dial it down so all I get is pure Belari....mmmm, yummy” and Jim lifted the slender figure up until he could claim the soft lips for a long and satisfying kiss.  


\----------------------  


Later that evening, having thoroughly enjoyed a companionable supper, with Belari cleaning up his large bowl of soup much to Jim’s satisfaction, they were seated on the sofa once again debating good-naturedly on what entertainment to watch. 

They had more or less decided upon watching a recent basketball game when a soft bleep from the holoimager alerted them to an incoming call. 

Seconds later, a slightly fuzzy image appeared in the room, and Belari gasped softly as he took in the figure revealed within. 

Standing before them, a slight smile upon his face, stood a figure of medium height and build, with long, curly hair and moderately pointed earlobes. 

Although apparently of little more than early middle age in Earth terms, the man was obviously older than Belari, but retained the same youthful enthusiastic aura, such that Jim felt as if he were looking at an older sibling rather than a father. 

“Oh, man!” whispered Belari in an awed tone. “Um, are you who I think you are? Because if you are, then you can’t know how much I wanted to meet you.....” 

Smile widening in response, the figure spoke saying “As I do with you, my son! I had no idea, but I do so wish that I had! You are beautiful, son: - you have your mother’s eyes and slender build, but my ears!” and he broke off with a soft but gentle laugh. 

_‘And’_ he continued silently _‘you have our people’s ability to converse without words, don’t you, son?’_

And Belari was amazed that he could ‘read’ this person, even over light years away. 

_‘I don’t know what to say! Can I call you ‘father’? I should so like that! Momma Neema always loved you, you know, and never once complained about having me. She always told me that my being was a gift....I so want to believe that!’_

‘And so you should, son!’ came the immediate response. 

_‘I have done a lot of research about you, my son, ever since your friend told me of your existence. And I have to say that everything I’ve learned about you has made me proud to be your biological father. And I am so proud of your gifts, my son! Do you realise that we are conversing telepathically over light years? You are blessed, my boy, more than most of our people! Your mother would have been proud of you also. Of that, I am certain!’_

Smiling fit to burst, Belari said _‘Thank you, father! May I call you that?’_ and on ‘hearing’ an affirmative, he continued 

_‘I should like to introduce my Sentinel, Jim Ellison. He saved me from the Florian torturers, claimed me for his own, and has earned my undying love and gratitude. I so hope that you will like each other.....’_

‘I don’t think that could possibly be a problem, my son. Now, let us return to verbal communication, because I think it is unfair to keep your lover in the dark!’ and he switched immediately to verbal communication, saying 

“Good evening, Sentinel Ellison. I should like to introduce myself properly, and apologise for a natural instinct to communicate with my long lost son in a telepathic manner. I did not intend to insult you at all, I assure you! 

I am eternally grateful to you for rescuing my son, who undoubtedly has an important role to play in universal terms; as, I realise, do you. You are both extraordinarily gifted, and, as a devoted pair, have so much to offer this troubled universe. 

I wish you the very best of my humble good wishes, and hope that you will find it in you to let my son contact me when time permits. I should like to have the opportunity of knowing you both better, as I hope you would want to know me.” 

Totally won over by the man’s undoubted honesty and genuine care for a son he had never known until now, Jim didn’t hesitate to reassure him. 

“I thank you for your belief in us, Ambassador Belari. If you could but know how much your son means to me! He has saved me, even as I have saved him, and our lives are inextricably linked, now and forever. I am pleased and proud to meet you, my father-in law, as I am pleased and grateful that you have now had the opportunity to meet with your son. Blessings be with you, and with yours, Sir” 

Inclining his head in appreciation for the universal expression of goodwill, Belari’s father replied 

“And with you also, my son-in-law! And now I fear I must go. The interstellar communication channel between us is weak at best, and is now at the point of failing! 

I promise I shall be speaking to you both again, as soon as the link permits; but in the meantime, I shall be thinking of you both with love and gratitude, and look forward to a time when we can meet in person. 

May the goddess protect you....” and the image began to waver and fade even as Belari and Jim both voiced their heart-felt farewells. 

When the image blinked out of sight, Belari flung himself into Jim’s welcoming arms, totally overwhelmed for a few moments. 

Once able to control himself, and to look into his bigger lover’s eyes, he spoke a little wetly on account of his tears. 

“Oh Jim! I can’t believe it! I have a real father who wants to know me! He called me ‘son’ straight away! Oh Jim, it means so much to me, but it’s because of you, my love! Without you, I would have been terminated, and I would never have known I had living father. And without you, I wouldn’t have a life worth living anyway! Thank you, mine! From me, my father, and from Momma Neema, wherever she may be!” and he buried his face in his Sentinel’s chest, hugging the powerful body with all his might. 

And Jim replied “Believe it, baby! You deserve nothing less, and I am proud to be your Sentinel! Look out, Universe, here we come!” and they smiled, kissed, and let the future take its course........!  


**_The End._** 61 


End file.
